What I Want
by Lil' Bode
Summary: [COMPLETE] Alexis is new, and Hogwarts is better, but home nothing works our like it should? How come her life isn't want she wants? (NEW SUMMARY)
1. A New One

DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT own Puma.  
  
and so the story starts . . .  
  
***********************  
  
1.) A New One  
  
"For the third time in Hogwarts history I would like you all to welcome a new student. Her name is . . ." Dumbledore began at the Beginning of the Term Feast, just after the first years had been sorted, "Alexis Stanford.  
  
The doors of the Great Hall opened and a, girl standing at about 5 foot 8, with sleek, shinny, long, straight, blonde, hair walked in. Her hair rippled as she walked with long strides to the front of the hall. She was wearing a scoop neck olive vest (like the one that the students wear over their ivory shirts.), with multicolored stripes across the chest, over a white button up shit with ¾ length sleeves. She also had on a multi- pleated denim miniskirt, which had wide belt loops. Her tennis shoes, Puma, were orange, and lace-up. They had a yellow upper and a navy wave on the side. Her skin was flawless and bronze colored.  
  
She didn't have a bright beaming smile, nor did she look self- conscious, or embarrassed. She seemed self-satisfied and her lips did not once part to form a smile. Her eyes were an ice blue.  
  
Alexis walked up the 3 steps before the Sorting hat, and turned around. She stood putting her weight on one foot and her hands on her hips. She did this not in a moody way but in a self-respected way.  
  
Dumbledore began, "As I said before her name is Alexis Lynn Stanford. She is 16 and will, of course, be entering her 6th year of schooling. She has transferred from Drumstrag. Her parents are John and Karen Stanford. Alexis is an only child. She was one of her houses Chasers at Drumstrag. Is there anything you would like to add, Alexis?'  
  
"Well sure," she had a crisp voice, "for all for those who are whispering," and there had been quite a few until she had said this, "'Is she part Veela?' the answer is, no. Pureblood wizard."  
  
There was a silence, smirks appeared on the faces of the Slytherin boys, for they knew they would be receiving one of the most beautiful girls that Hogwarts had ever seen.  
  
"Well with that said, let her be sorted," Dumbledore said taking a seat, while Alexis took a seat on the three-legged stool.  
  
Professor McGonagall placed the old, tattered Sorting Hat on her head.  
  
"You said enough for me," it shouted, "SLYTHERIN."  
  
The Slytherins jumped to their feet and hooted and hollered.  
  
Professor McGonagall took the hat off Alexis' head, she slide of the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table. There had been a place saved by Dumbledore, for her. She was in between to boys that looked as though they also might be in their sixth year. One was tall, about 6'2", the exact same colored hair as Alexis. His hair was slicked back and his skin was pale. His were the same icy blue as Alexis'. The other boy was 5'11', with short brown hair. He was rather stocky, but not fat. Alexis sat down soon to be followed by the rest of the Slytherins.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, "Let the feast begin." Food appeared on the tables.  
  
Alexis was helping herself to some potatoes and gravy when the blonde boy said, "A newbie, how exciting."  
  
"Oh shut-up Malfoy," she said not caring to look at him.  
  
The boy was astonished, "How in bloody hell did you know my name?"  
  
"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Alexis knew in all true facts, that a boy who looked like that probably spent most of his time looking in the mirror. She didn't wait for answer, "You look like your father."  
  
"Okay, how do you know my father?"  
  
"I went to Drumstrag, give you any clues, Death Eater clues?" Alexis had still not looked at him; she was eating her chicken now in fact. "I've only ever heard about your father. Well I have seen him once, for a brief second." Alexis didn't care to say much more, and obviously neither did Malfoy, for he did say anything else to her.  
  
*****************************  
  
After 2 helpings of everything, and a round of dessert, Dumbledore stood up. The plates and dishes of dessert cleared from the tables. "I know that everyone is ready to go off the bed, but I have a few announcements to make. Number one; the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Number two; Quidditch tryout times will be listed on house bulletin boards. And number three; there with be a Welcoming Ball on October 18th in honor of Miss Alexis Stanford. We will have a day set for all 4th years and up to go to Hogsmede to purchases there suits and dresses. This date will also be posted on your house's bulletin board. Thank you."  
  
There was a ruckus in the hall as everyone got their feet to head to their dormitories, where their beds awaited them. Alexis however, was to find Dumbledore for a quick cat about her uniforms and classes.  
  
Draco saw her walk over towards Dumbledore and decided that he would be a gentleman and wait, so he could show her to the Slytherin common room. Okay so he new in his head it wasn't to be a gentleman, this Alexis girl was hott, and from what he had heard her say about Death Eaters, he pretty much knew that she would probably have Death Eater parents. "This is perfect," he thought, " in Slytherin, Death Eater parents, and hott."  
  
*********************************  
  
sry that i didn't get this posted when i said i was going to. my cousin's cousin, and my sister's friend died. he was in a car accident. they took him to the hospital, he was doing fine, and then his kidneys and liver started failing. they took him of life support friday night. I thought I would have another chapter 4 u 2 read, Hermione06560, but I didn't write for a day and a half.  
  
In loving memory of Brad *a.k.a. Turtle* 


	2. Wake Up DamnIt

hey hey ya'll sry `bout the lack of updates i've been lazy and buzy lately ( if u can possibly do that at the same time that is what i've been up to lately, yeah) this has just been one of those stories that u regret even starting cuz don't want to update it very often at all. i mean i like the plot and all but i don't like updating, not to mention the reviews so far haven't been all that encouraging. well here ya go, it is short (just warning ya)  
  
**********************************  
  
at the moment i'm to lazy to personally thank all ya all so thanx everybody for reviewing even those that didn't like my story all that much  
  
just so u know alexis' personality will fit her live style better when u get to no her better.  
  
**********************************  
  
2.) Wake Up Damn-It  
  
"So you've been sorted into Slytherin. I think that that house will suit well, of course no one ever needs to doubt the sorting hat, it has yet to make a bad decision" Dumbledore told Alexis in a clam relaxed voice, "here are your uniforms, don't worry your father has sent a money for all the supplies that you needed yet. Your class schedule will be handed out tomorrow and will include all of the classesyou signed up for and all the mandatory ones, too. You can ask other students for directions to your classrooms. I'm sure that all of the teacher will also gladly assist you, in finding your classroom. Hogwarts is a big castle, I know, I still get lost now and then myself, and I doubt I will ever know all of the rooms in this school. Just last year I found a new one. But don't worry all main classrooms are easily found. Well if you don't have any question I ask that you proceed to your dormitory and have a good nights rest before your first day of classes at school."  
  
Alexis said nothing and Dumbledore opened the door in the back of the room and left. Alexis used the opposite door, the one she had some in through and walked out. She stood behind the staff table. There she saw the blonde boy she had told to shut up, but he wasn't sitting as proud and tall has he had when they had been eating, in fact he had his head resting on the table. He was asleep.  
  
Alexis laughed, "God he is a retard. I'm just going to leave him here to sleep. I'd love to see it when he wakes up, but that could be forever." She walked down to the great oak doors she had came in. She when to grab one when, "Shit! How in bloody hell am I supposed to get to the Slytherin common room when I don't know where it is? I guess I'll have to wake him up," she looked like Christmas had been canceled.  
  
She walked over to him; he had begun to snore quietly. She slammed her fist down on the table with great force. He jerked awake, "Where is the common room?" she demanded.  
  
"How the hell should I know Granger?"  
  
"It's Stanford and well maybe cause it is your common room, too. Wait that couldn't be right," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh," he said getting up, "Did you really have to do that to get me up? Bloody hell, why not a tap on the shoulder?"  
  
"Yeah, sense I could leave you sleep that was the next best option."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," he said rolling his eyes at her.  
  
They walked to the oak doors. He pushed one open, not holding the door for Alexis. He took a sharp left, down a flight of stairs, around a couple corners, and to a trap door.  
  
"Basilisk venom," he muttered.  
  
"Oh, how quaint."  
  
"I scared it out of one of the squirmy prefects. He seemed really quite happy to give it to me actually."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he was just glad that he wasn't going to shit his pants."  
  
"Very true."  
  
"Well here yeah go, the girls dormitories are that way, yours is the one that says Year Six," he said walking away without so much as a night.  
  
"Good Night to you, too," she yelled to him. He waves a hand behind him as he climbed the stairs to his dormitory. This gesture was nothing compared to his face, on which was a smirk. She had just said Good Night to him.  
  
*********************************  
  
there u go short and sweet. review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Breakfast

hey hey hey, finally it is christmas break, it seems it has come really early, but this last week i thought it would never come.(i'm confusing myself.) well here is another chapter, i had an author's note for the 4th chapter but i had to delete it according to the home page so here is the next chapter. thanx for reviewing:  
  
###########################################  
  
mary-su: hey thanx for your review and sry about the drumstrag thing, i was in a bit of a hurry to update and it seems as though i can't spell. a mary- su is a character that comes out of nowhere to steal main character's heart( basically a made-up character and a main character who fall in love.)  
  
Swishy Willow Wand: sry about the time u had to wait and it looks as though u had to wait just about as long for this chapter, too. i spend more time writing my back at last story than i do this one. ( i think i like the other one better and the same for my reviewers.) and yes here is the fourth chapter. thanx  
  
Jaded Roses: yeah i know i was in a bit of a hurry to update and didn't go through to read wait i wrote ( i did but i just skimmed it)  
  
MarauderPhoenix: woo i'm on and author alert that makes me feel special. lol. and yeah just so ya no i had to delete the fourth chapter (the first one) thanx  
  
keep reviewing everyone:  
  
###############################################  
  
3.) Breakfast  
  
The next morning was bright and warm. Alexis took a shower, put on her uniform, put her hair up, and headed up to the Great Hall.  
  
She sat down by herself gabbed some bacon and waffles, and started eating.  
  
Soon the Malfoy boy she had talked to last night at the feast walked in the hall, accompanied by three people two fatter boys and the other person Alexis had sat by at the feast.  
  
"Look who is sitting all alone," Malfoy said in his normal drawling voice.  
  
"Look who doesn't want you to sit by them," Alexis replied back to him, as she poured herself a glass of orange juice, and took a drink.  
  
Disregarding what Alexis said Malfoy took a seat beside her, as well as the other boy she had sat by the night before. The two fatter boys took a seats on the other side.  
  
I don't think I introduced you to my friends last night. This is Crabbe and Goyle," he said pointing to the fatter two of the three.  
  
"Goyle and Crabbe, remember man. How many times do I have to tell you, Goyle and Crabbe," the taller one of the two said to Malfoy.  
  
"Sorry mate, forgot. And this is Blaise Zabini,' he said pointing to the last of them.  
  
"Well the name is Alexis Stanford as you all know," she took one last bite of her bacon and got up. "And now I'm leaving." She walked out the Door, followed by Snape.  
  
"She looks as she'll be a tough one to get mate, Blaise said looking over at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy wasn't paying attention, he was thinking about how in the hell he was going to get this girl.  
  
########################################  
  
"Miss Stanford, wait," Snape said in his usually tone. She stopped and turned around. "It looks as though I will be your Head of House. The name is Professor Snape. I am very pleased with the choice that the sorting had made for you. Here is you class schedule and I am pleased to inform you that your first class will be with me, Potions."  
  
"Nice to meet you, and glad to be in your house," she said taking the schedule, "Where is the potions class room?"  
  
"In the dungeons, have Mr. Malfoy, or Mr. Zabini show you the way. It seems as though you have already meet them."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well I best be going, I have to hand out the rest of these schedules," he turned and walked back through the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"Over my dead body will I ask Malfoy. Better ask the Zabinin kid so I at least have a clue," she said after he was gone.  
  
She walked off towards the common room to get her book bag.  
  
############################################# short and sweet once again. review!!!!!!!!!!!! And the goyle, crabbe thing is property of Persephone-Granger  
  
lil' bode 


	4. Potions

here is another chapter and the next day after the last one whoa that is fast for me. sense it has only been a day i don't have much to tell all ya all. thanx for reviewing  
  
#############################################  
  
MarauderPhoenix: hey lol, ya u could prolly say i'm going a little crazy writing chapters but i have just had lots of free time and some good ideas. course if i got up earlier Iid have lots more free time. well thanx for reviewing.  
  
Swishy Willow Wand: i no i no, but this one came out lots faster. thanx  
  
Jaded Roses: sry about that, this time i wasn't in a hurry, but i'm not perfect so i can't catch everything. and he is draco he wants what he can't have.  
  
keep reviewing everyone  
  
#############################################  
  
4.) Potions  
  
Alexis walked through the trap door. She walked up to her dormitory and started packing her bag.  
  
She looked from her schedule to her back bag and then to her trunk to make sure she had all the books she needed, because she didn't really want to come back during the day.  
  
After checking to make sure she had everything she walked down to the common room. She heard someone come in as she stepped off the last step of the stairs. It was Malfoy and his friends.  
  
Malfoy dodged Alexis and headed up to stairs to the boy's dormitory. He hadn't figured out his plan of attack yet and he didn't really want to dig himself a bigger hole than he was already in with her.  
  
Goyle and Crabbe followed him but Blaise didn't because his book bag was sitting by one of the couches.  
  
"Hey Zabini," she said to him as she walked over, "Where is the potions class room?"  
  
He looked a bit astonished that she was talking to him, but finally answered, "Go up the flight of steps to the left when you walk out the trap door. Then turn right and it is the 4th door on the left."  
  
"Okay, later," she said walking past him to the trap door.  
  
Blasie turned to watch her leave.  
  
#############################################  
  
Alexis had followed Blaise's directions and when she was on the flight of stairs she heard the warning bell ring and the thunder of students coming out of the Great Hall.  
  
She was the third person to come into the dungeon chamber, or class room as it was meant to be called. She took a seat toward the right end of one of the middle rows of chest high tables.  
  
A few people entered before Malfoy and Zabini came in.  
  
To Alexis' disgust Malfoy took the stool next to her. On his way there he had finished the first stage of his plan of attack. He was first going to become friends with her, and nothing more. He's let that work out until Christmas and see what happened from there.  
  
He didn't say anything to her, he wasn't sure if she thought he was annoying or just didn't like him.  
  
Draco just sat there waiting to see if she would talk to him.  
  
The bell rang and Snape walked in, the class quieted.  
  
"Today I will go over the guide lines for my O.W.L.S Potion Class, and then you will be paired with a partner to take a test over the rules. You will very rarely be paired with a partner to take a test in this class. I am only doing this sense you have not had time to study.  
  
"Oh great," Alexis thought, "Just another chance to talk to Malfoy."  
  
####################################################  
  
Snaped talked for the first 45 minutes about the rules, and his grading system. Then he paired everyone, "Mr. Malfoy and . . ."  
  
"Not me please," Alexis thought.  
  
". . . Miss Stanford."  
  
"Damn-it," Alexis mutter under her breathe.  
  
"Mr. Zabini and Miss Parkinson. . ." Snape continued.  
  
When Snape had said, 'Mr. Malfoy and Miss Stanford,' Pansy looked as she'd cry and when he said, 'Mr. Zabini and Miss Parkinson,' Alexis could have sworn she saw a tear run down her cheek. If that hadn't happened she still looked as though Christmas had been canceled. Pansy had obviously wanted to be with a girl to discuss Alexis, but instead she was paired with Zabini, who seemed to be fawning over Alexis.  
  
When Snape had finished listing off the pairs, he handed out the test, one for each group.  
  
Alexis grabbed a quill from her book bag, and wrote her name down on the paper. She then slid it over to Draco, who did the same.  
  
####################################################  
  
hope you liked it. by the way i know it would be a bit out of character for snape to have students be in pairs in a regular potions class, but this is his o.w.l.s. class, which means it is prolly his favorite students. well review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
lil' bode 


	5. BEAUUUUtiful

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT **own B-E-A-U-tiful, that is property of the people who made Bruce Almighty.

hey hey hey i'm back at last, sry about the wait i have been REALLY lazy over the past week or so, but sense i've updated my other story 2 twice and not this one, i've decided to update.  HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!  thanx for reviewing:

#####################################################

**Chaos-Fyre-Elf31**: yeah a new reviewer, thanx, and sry about the slack in updates as i said i have been lazy

**Swishy Willow Wand**: i don't know about hangin' with other house people but i'll take it into consideration, and by the way who is padma.  is she parvati sister?  what house is she in?

**MarauderPhoenix**: yeah it would be nice for every guy to like me.  wait i take that back every hott guy, cuz otherwise i would regret that as well

**JadedRoses**: like i said last time draco wants what he can't have and that is all i can say for now.  and just to ask, has my story improved any sense u began reading? 

**THANX EVERYONE AND KEEP REVIWEING**

#####################################################

5.) B-E-A-**U**-tiful

The test was mostly multiple choice which meant that there wasn't much discussion to be had.

It was either Alexis saying the answer and Draco saying yes or no, or Draco saying the answer and Alexis nodding or shaking her head.

When it came to the writing questions, Alexis was quite surprised that Draco did argue with every word she said, and well Draco thought the same about Alexis.

They were the first to get done.  Alexis carefully checked over the paper to make sure they hadn't skipped any or answered any wrong.  She than walked up to Snape's desk and put the test in the tray like he had told them to.

She walked back to her seat and sat down.  

It was ten minutes before that bell rang, Alexis walked out of the Potions class room, when she stopped, "Wait, I have to find someone to tell me where Greenhouse 6 is."  She turned around to look and see who was standing around by her.  There was only Draco and that Pansy girl that had about cried.

Pansy was flirting with Draco, Draco on the other hand looked like he was about to hurl.

Alexis couldn't stand the pain Draco must have been going through and took pity on him, for the first time, and probably the last time.

She walked over and butted into their conversation, "Hey, Malfoy, where is Greenhouse 6?"

He had been rather disturbed to see her there, but when she asked her question, a smirk spread across his face, "I'll show you, sense that is where I'm headed, too," he said walking off without saying anything to Pansy.

When they had walked around the corner, Draco turned and smiled at Alexis, "I owe you for that one."

"I know, and don't analyze it too much, I just wanted to get to class," she didn't look at him she keep her head up and walked with him to the Greenhouses.

When they opened the front doors of the castle the sun shone brightly and there was a slight breeze.

"Nice day," said Mafoy trying to make conversation.

"B-E-A-U-tiful," Alexis said sarcastically.

Malfoy smirked and then remember that he would never sink to that level to laugh at a stupid joke such as that.  "So what are you studying to be?" Draco asked.

"Healer," Alexis answered nonchalantly.

"Wicked me, too," Malfoy said looking at Alexis, but she had no expression on her face.

"Awesome," Alexis acted as if she cared less.  She turned and looked up at Draco, "Listen Malfoy, do want me to become you study buddy, cause I will if it will make you shut up."

"Sure, always needed one of those, . . . what did you call it?"

Alexis laughed, this had been the first time Malfoy had heard her laugh, he smiled, he had got her to laugh.  "This is going to be easier than I thought," Malfoy thought.

"A study buddy, I was just trying to act as immature as possible, so I could be down at your level.  It is a study partner or group, if you want to invite all of your homeys."

Malfoy looked at her as though she was insane.

"Your friends," she said entering the greenhouse.

"Where is Durmstrang, you talk like, . . . I don't know what."

"I can't tell you."

"Says who?"

"School policy," she smirked.

"Right!"

"No it is true, we can't give away the location."

"Sure, so what was it like, if you can tell me that,"

"Cold and snowy, not exactly warm.  We didn't have a castle, either."

"So what did you have," as Malfoy said this the bell rang.

"A building," Alexis whispered.

Malfoy looked at her and rolled his eyes

Just then a short, plump witch walked in.  She had gray curly hair sticking out on all sides of her hat.

"Hello everyone," she said in a cheery voice, "Welcome back everyone and to the new face I see, welcome.  My name is Professor Sprout."

"Alexis Stanford, although I'm sure that you are already aware of that," Alexis said smiling, mostly only to be kind, but this professor seemed very nice.

"Yes, dear, I did hear that.  Well I hope you enjoy this class, and that goes to everyone," she had turned from Alexis to look at the other students. "The last 5 years you have been taking Pre-pre-N.E.W.T. Herbology.  This year will be Pre-N.E.W.T Herbology, covering the basic things of your N.E.W.T Herbology class, next years class.  Although, for the first few classes we are going to be reviewing plants, and such you learned in the past 5 years.'

'On the table you see many different species of plants.  Each plant has a stake with a number on it.  There are 50 plants.  You will go around and label each plant on a piece of parchment.  So take a piece of parchment and number from 1 to 50.  While you are doing that would Miss Stanford and Mr. Malfoy please come up front, and bring your parchment."

Draco turned to Alexis and whispered, "What did we do?"

"Mr. Suspicious," Alexis said grabbing her parchment.

When they walked up there Prof. Sprout turned to talk to them, "Don't worry your not in trouble," it looked to Alexis as if Malfoy let out a sigh, "Miss Stanford, sense you are from a different region of the world you may not know all of these plants, so I will pair you and Mr. Malfoy together, sense it seems you two already know each other."

"Okay," Alexis said.

"Here let me have your papers," they handed her their parchment, she muttered a spell under her breath and handed them back, they now were numbered.

"Thanks," Alexis said.

Prof. Sprout smiled, "Just a little charm, I know," she turned to the class, "When you are done get to work and don't worry about these two."

########################################################

okay i hoped that u liked that chapter and just a fun fact my mom's maiden name was sprout.  just thought u might want to know that interesting fact. well review

cya

lil' bode


	6. Don't You Wish You Knew

hey hey hey ya ya I no "y didn't u update?"  well if u would u taken the time to go look at my bio u would have seen a note that said and this is copied and pasted so it is word for word  "p.p.s. THIS TIME OF YEAR IS REALLY BUSY FOR ME SO I WILL NOT BE UPDATING MY STORIES UNTIL THE MIDDLE OF FEBURARY. SORRY `BOUT THIS BUT I HAVE 2 DO IT 2 KEEP UP IN SCHOOL. I WILL LET U NO IF I CAN UPDATE SOONER. I WILL TRY TO KEEP REVIEWING EVERYONES STORYS BUT NOT AS EFFICIENTLY AS NORMAL. THANX 4 UNDERSTANDING!!! C YA ALL IN FEBURARY!" go look if u don't believe but if u look to late it might be gone sense it isn't true anymore. and as for the reviews here we go; thanx for reviewing:

*****************************************************

**Swishy Willow Wand:**  hey hey my favorite person in the whole wide world just kidding I don't like u that much.  jk.  ok now i'm confusing myself so it is time to shut up.  well thanx for reviewing and thanx for the info, i'm a little slow these days to much information from school.  the boy vibes well . . . just a sec . . . (sits still and listens) . . . well . . . um I can't feel them or hear them (like u could hear them but it was worth a try) so i think ya safe.

**JadedRoses:** well. . . um  . . . thanx for reviewing.  i don't really care if u think they shouldn't say homeys and if u looked at the context she was joking like she was just messen' around wit him.  she was using it in a way that she wouldn't use normally.  u can't tell me that u haven't once used a word from a different dialect just for the hell of it. it is tooooo bad that i can't seem to make up MY OWN stories using the facts that I WANT.  cuz if i could do that i would let Draco not know where Durmstrang is.  i would also let him dislike pansy.   well u think that i "Americanize" everything then i guess wicked has now become an American word.  and did u by ne chance read ne of the words around the word sprout.  well if u didn't i think i said, 'u want to no a quick little fact my mom's madden name was sprout.  just though u might want to no that prolly not tho.' to me i don't call that bragging but i guess in jadedrose's world it is.  if u haven't noticed already i can't take it when people constantly critise me, with out once having ne thang good to say, not even just one little thang good, and u have reviewed for at least 5 if not more of the chapters.  and then after i have used sum of ya comments about changes in my story u have the nerve to tell me that is hasn't improved all that much.

**Chaos-Fyre-Elf31:** kewl on a list woo ya baby.  and i am always ready for constructive criticism or suggestion unless that is all u eva tell be then i might get a little pissey.  i like the idea and i hope that i did a good job in this chapter, although i can't promise it in every chapter cuz it sumtimes just doesn't really fit.  thanx for review number two, keep them coming.

**bite: **thanx it is always great to have a new reviewer ya baby.  and about the link i tried it.  it work and all but it is a bit confusing to understand. thanx for reviewing. 

woooooooo that took enough space and time, well now to the story

O and ya keep reviewing everyone

******************************************************

Chapter 7: Don't You Wish You Knew 

Alexis and Draco were the first ones done, because it had been really easy to do with two people.  It turned out that Alexis really hadn't needed the help because Herbology had been one of her favorite class, and she had known all the plants.  To Alexis's great surprise she had actually had to help Draco with 3 of the plants.

Professor Sprout let Alexis and Draco go early because they had told her that they had homework to do, and they needed to visit the library.  Alexis had headed for the library to go sit with Draco, thinking that he had really had homework. 

When Draco saw Alexis heading towards the library he pulled his head back and made a look as though he thought she was crazy.

"           What?  I though we were headed for the library?" she said looking curiously at Draco.

"Oh, yeah, you're a smart one," Draco said shaking his head as he headed for the Slytherin common room.

Alexis ran up behind him, "Good cause I really didn't want to go up there.  But you are sure that they won't notice, aren't you?"

Draco stopped and looked at Alexis.  Then he walked off without saying a word, leaving her in his dust.

"Loven' that answer, Malfoy," she said as she again started to follow him

When she got to the trapdoor she muttered '_Basilisk Venom'_ and walked in.

Draco was sitting on one of the black leather couches in front of the fire place.  Even though there were numerous black leather couches and chairs scattered around the room, the ones in front of the fire place were the best.  Alexis flopped her book bag on the couch across from Draco and then flopped down herself, "So what are we going to do now?  I don't have another class till after lunch, and I'm guessing that sense you are going to be a healer to then, you probably don't have the same schedule as me."

"Well I don't know what you are going to do put I'm going to sit here and think and maybe read out of a Quidditch book, and as for the second part yep you are right," he said slouching down on the couch.

"Well you are boring," she said getting up and walking away.  She headed for her dormitory but then turned around walked back to the couch, and grabbed her bag.  She then once again headed to her dormitory.  

Alexis sat down on her bed and pulled a piece of parchment out of her bag.  She began to write a letter to her parents, who had told her to write when she arrived.  

******

Within the next 45 minutes she had managed to write a letter to her parents and 2 short ones to her friends from Durmstrang.

She headed down to the common room, carrying her backpack.

There she found some other 6th years, along with some other 4th through 7th years. She figured the bell had already rung for lunch, she threw her bag in one of the chairs, and began looking around for Draco.  She didn't see him anywhere.  Just then someone said, "Who you looking for?'

Alexis turned around to find Blaise, "Draco, you seen him?"

"I think he headed up to his dorm."

"Oh, well, then I'll ask you.  Where is the Owlrey?"

"Um. . . well . . . just let me show you because it is a little hard to give direction there," Blaise said getting up.

Crabbe who was sitting beside him asked, "Where you going?"

"I'm going to show Alexis where the Owlrey is."

"The what?" Crabbe asked looking confused.

"The OWLREY!" Blaise said slowly so that Crabbe could comprehend it.

"What?!?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you. O-W-L-. . . wait it isn't any use, you don't know how to spell.  We are going to head to the library."

"The what?"

"Never mind."

"Okay see you at lunch."

"If there is any food left when you get done," Blaise muttered as he walked to the trapdoor.  Alexis followed him.

"That was hilarious," Alexis said bursting out laughing as soon as she was out the door.

"God he is a MORON!  Some times he gets on my nerves!  I mean he can be funny sometimes but the other times. . .AAARRRHHH," he said clenching his teeth and fists.  

"Oh come on he isn't really that bad, I'm sure. . . well. . . um. . . maybe?" Alexis smiling.

"He is, trust me."

"Okay well I guess I do," she said laughing.

***

They continued to talk about normal kids stuff: like sports (Quidditch) and friends, on the way up to the Owlrey.

***

When they arrived Alexis asked, "Will you help me look for my owl?"

"Sure, what does it look like?" Blaise responded.

"Well, she is a Boreal Owl she is what you call earless, and she is chocolate colored with white streaks.  She also has a thick black stripe right under her head, and she is really tame, so don't worry about her."

Blaise walked off in one direction around the circular tower, while Alexis took off in the other direction.

Within a minute Blaise call out, "I think I found her."

Alexis walked over to where Blaise was and sure enough there was Macy, "Hey there Macy.  Her name is Macy if you haven't guessed.  It means enduring."

"Cool," he said sounding only half interested.

"Yeah I'm sure that is what you think," she said walking over to the window.  She gave the letter for her parents to Macy and said, "This goes to mom and dad."  She watched as she flew off.

She turned around and walked back to Blaise, "So does the school have any owls that I can borrow to send these letters?"

"Well, yeah but you can borrow my owl if you want for one of the letters."

"Oh no that is okay I'll just borrow the school."

"No, just use mine."

"Okay if you insist," she said and then Blaise lead her to his owl.  He had a Great Horned owl.  

"This is Fred, and I don't have any idea what Fred means but yeah," his owl was rather large and was speckled with brown, white and black feathers.

Alexis smirked, "Oh, okay, I'll find out for you, what his name means.  Here is one of the letters, it goes to Jamie.  Where are the school owls?"

"Just around the corner."

***

Alexis found one of the school's barn owls to use for Becki's letter.  It was a normal barn owl tan and white.

She walked over to the window and let the owl go.  It flew off, Alexis watched it until it was no more than a speck on the horizon.  

"This is a nice view," she said

"Yeah I guess."

"Okay I guess that is something I should discuss with a girl isn't," she said smirking at him.

"Yeah," he laughed.

"No wait I can discuss it with you cause you are a girl," she said turning to him laughing.

"What?" he asked.  He started to chaise after her.

She ran.

***

They ended up running all the way down to the Great Hall.  When they arrived they were both panting, but Alexis not nearly as bad as Blaise.  

Alexis took a seat across Draco.

"What exactly _were_ you doing?" Draco asked looking rather disturbed.

"Don't you wish you knew," Alexis said laughing.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Draco asked.

"Don't you wish you knew," Alexis replied yet again.  

Draco gave her a disturbed look and pushed his plate out in front of him.  "I'm not hungry anymore."

Alexis and Blaise laughed hysterically.  Alexis was almost to the point of crying.

When she finally got control of herself, "I was just joking with you, I called him a girl and he chased me all the way from the Owlrey."

"Oh," Draco said, "but after the image I just saw in my head I'm still not hungry."

"Oh, gross, Draco," Alexis said covering her eyes and shacking her head.

Blaise was laughing at Draco.

"What do you have to laugh about, you were panting like a dog when you came in here and Alexis was barely breathing heavy.  You must be really out of shape."

Alexis looked up and at Blaise, she laughed, "Woo dissed and dismissed."

Draco smirked at Alexis but got up and headed for the Slytherin common room.  Alexis jumped up and ran after him.

When she was right behind him she put her hands on her shoulders and jumped up pushing off his shoulders.  "HEY DRACO!"

"What?" he asked sounding perturbed.

She looked at him, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"So basically nothing that you want to tell me, and I am guessing you don't want to tell Blaise either."

Draco threw Alexis the look.

"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed."

Draco continued to walk, without giving any recognition of Alexis talking

"If you tell me I'll be your bestest friend ever," she said giving him a cheesy smile.

Draco turned and smiled at Alexis.

She smirked back at him.  "Gotcha!  You don't ever win when you are competing with the one and only Alexis Stanford,  she is legendary."  She turned and once again gave Draco on of her legendary half-cheesy-half-real-smiles.  

"Whoa, that is one good résumé," Draco said sarcastically.

"That wasn't my résumé, my résumé would take hours to tell someone," she joked right back.

 "You wish."

"I don't have to wish, it's true."

Draco rolled his eyes and said nothing.  He walked to the trapdoor, muttered the password, and walked in.

Draco began to gather up his things for his afternoon classes.  "You know you had better get your stuff ready because the bell rings in 10 minutes," he reminded her.

"Shit!" she cussed, "Um will you bring my bag when you come please, I need to go grab something to eat.  Got to keep this figure up," she joked.  "My bag is in one of the chairs over there," she pointed to the other side of the room as she walked to the door.  "Thanks, you're a doll."

***

happy valentines day late.  and thanks to swishy willow wand, i . . .  well i used ya dissed and dismissed . . . sry i didn't get ya permission, but ya can i use it?  well i will get the next chapter out sooner than this one did, sry bout that again.  well REVIEW and i mean it if u don't i . . will. . . um . . . well  . . . i will kick ya @$$, cyberly hehe.  (that would be kewl if this boot just came out of ya computer and kicked ya in the @$$ hehe that would be really funny, but dumb) tootles

lil' bode


	7. Baby Names Part I

hey hey ya'll. i no i am bad about updating but that is old news. another thing i have to say is that the first day at Hogwarts is never going to end. my story seems just like the actual book, it takes 25 pages for the first day. well i am glad to say that the first day is going to END in this chaper cuz i am getting really sick of it. so just a warning as i am typing this i have no idea how long this chapter may be. another thing yet is that the first chapter of this story was a summary but it got deleted even tho i thought that u could have a summary at the beginning and end of a story (according to the new rule put out my fanfiction.net (a wonderful site i might add, lol) but i was wrong and so it is gone i will now have to put a disclamer in every chapter, also note that the reviews are thrown off a chapter the ones for the for the new first chapter are labeled second and so on.. there are double reviews for chapter six. Just thought u all might want to no that if u were ever going to go read the reviews. well i guess i can quiet blabbing and start writing the end to the never ending first day. *****NOTE: it was so long that i had to split it into 2 chapter.*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own HARRY POTTER and I am NOT J.K. Rowling.  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED: Swishy Willow Wand: thanx for being a loyal reviewer. you have reviewed every chapter of every story i have written (wooo a whole 2, not even a whole 2 sense the rn't completed) THANX SO MUCH  
  
JadedRoses: well i'm sry that u think there is no hope, and matter of fact i can take critism, and shit. u just abused your shit and critism privliges, and believe me i can take a lot. i have cousins that give me shit everyday, and i have teachers that give me critism everyday, also. but there is always at least ONE SMALL, TINY compliment of one sort or another.  
  
bite: i tried the link and i understand how u register, but i don't no if i want to do it, i mean they are already in the middle of the year, and i'll sound so stupid talking, by the way what character r u?  
  
Weirdo101: thanx, new reviewers r always welcome. what were u talking about when u said what is with the mary-su thang? (i no what it means but what r u talking about?) well hope u came back and review again, and by the way loven that name, haha, that is funny, if u read this chapter u will find sumthing very similar to your name, hehe. KEEP REVIEWING EVERYONE!!! ; D  
  
Chapter 7 : Baby Names Part I  
  
Alexis had rushed to the Great Hall and had scarffed down a sandwich. She had to finish the last part of it on the way to her Transfiguration class. She walked in and found Draco already there. In fact most of the class was already there.  
  
A few other people came in after her. As she sat down, by Draco, the bell rang.  
  
He slid her backpack over to her.  
  
She smiled, swallowed her last bite, and said, "Thank you so much."  
  
He smirked.  
  
She bent down and pulled a quill, ink, and some parchment out.  
  
Prof. McGonagall walked in the class room and tapped her wand on the chalkboard, a bold heading in a swift cursive handwriting, CLASSROON COMDUCT. Below it appeared 10 rules.  
  
"Welcome class, to Transfiguration Ordinary Wizard Level , also know as O.W.L.s Everyone in here has successfully completed your O.W.L. exams at an excelling level," McGonagall said with a sense of pride, she had taught this group of teens, she had taught them well enough for them to make it this far. Even some of the students sitting in front of her smiled knowing of what they had accomplished, and she had recognized them for that. "But enough with the praises. This class will be very easy for everyone if they participate in class and take note. But if you choose not to do this, that will reflect in your grade." When she said this she gave a glare over at Potter and Weasley. A smile, or at least a smirk, spread across all the faces of the Slytherins. Alexis found it all very humorous even though all she knew about the two, except that they were from Gryffendor. Beside her Malfoy snickered to himself.  
  
"If everyone would take a look at the board, you will notice a list of rules. If everyone would please read over them, there is no need to write them down unless you think that you will have problems abiding these rules," this time she threw the look at the lot of Slytherins, pin pointing it mostly to Malfoy, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were the ones to smirk this time.  
  
When she turned to walk to her desk, Malfoy muttered, "Oh, ow, that cut me so deep," then he threw a look of disgust over to Potter.  
  
McGonagall went over and tapped the chalk board once more, there appeared another list in the same swift looking handwriting. The time it was headed, HOMEWORK, underneath was a list of guidelines for their homework, such as what would happen if they turned their assignment in late.  
  
"You will see that there is a list of Guidelines for your homework . . ."  
  
The class continued the same for the rest of the hour. They reviewed old spells that they had learned in past years. Alexis figured out that she was very ahead of the students at Hogwarts. She had learned all of the spells that they had talked about in her 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years at Durmstrang.  
  
They then went the Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was a totally new class for Alexis, sense Durmstrang offered The Dark Arts, not the defense of it.  
  
There were a few whispers when she walked into the class room, obviously most of the students at Hogwarts knew about the different classes at Durmstrang.  
  
Alexis took a seat between Blaise and Draco. She figured that the class couldn't be to hard sense she already knew how to produce these spells.  
  
"Wonder who the new teacher is?" Blaise asked Malfoy.  
  
"Don't know, father wouldn't tell me," Malfoy said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"New teacher? We never had a new teacher at Durmstrag, most of them have been there for years," she said looking rather confuses, "What happened to the last one? Wait I read all about it in the Daily Prophet. You guys have had a new teacher every year for like six years."  
  
"Well, yeah, it's along story, me myself haven't had a teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts that I saw the next year again," Draco said.  
  
"None of use in here have," Blaise added.  
  
"Let me guess, they think this job is cursed," Alexis said.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Draco said looking rather astonished that she knew that.  
  
"Just a guess considering what job it is."  
  
"Sure you aren't telling us something," Draco said still looking a little confused.  
  
"Nope."  
  
The bell rang and everyone became silent, they were all wondering the same thing, who was there new teacher?  
  
A younger looking man with short blonde hair walked in the door. His hair wasn't a silver blonde like Draco's it was more of a sandy blonde, but it wasn't what you would call dirty blonde. It was short enough that he had it spiked up. He looked like he was about 5' 9". He was wearing more modern clothes than any of the other professors at Hogwarts. He had on a pair of pleated khakis and a navy shirt with read tie. His shoes were a basic pair of brown leather oxfords. His robe, showing an embroidered Hogwarts crest on the left chest, was also navy.  
  
"Sorry I'm a bit late, I got held up in the staff room. Does it seem to you guys that Prof. Flitwick talks a lot?" he said, his voice crisp.  
  
There was laughter throughout the room. Everyone knew that Prof. Flitwick talked a lot, and everyone always avoided any conversation, that might in any means go into great depth.  
  
"I take that as a yes. Well sorry once again for my very informal entrance, but my name is Professor Corey Fisher. I will of course be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. You may notice that I do not have a British accent like that most of you. Well it seems that you Headmaster was having a bit of trouble finding a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and I was on vacation when I ran into the all famous Albus Dumbledore. We had a bit of chat, and he asked what I did, and well the rest is history."  
  
He had a bit of a smile/smirk, that he showed as he walked up to the front of the room. He sat on the front of his desk, which none of the students knew of any other professors at Hogwarts ever doing. He seemed as a rather informal person, laid back, but yet everyone got a seemed to get a feeling that he was very profesional.  
  
"Well I would like everyone to tell me there names and I will also pass around a piece of parchment that you all can sign. You can right your formal name, include your middle of you wish. The across from your name please write what you wish for me to call you. Yes, I am aware that every other professor calls you either Miss. or Mr., but you are kids, and lets not waste the youth," he said placing the parchment on the front desk, in which sat Hannah Abolt. She took out her quill and began to write.  
  
"Well lets start over here, what is your name," he said pointing to a girl with bushy hair.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"I see, and you?" he asked pointing sitting to the boy next to her."  
  
"Ronald Weasley, but please just Ron."  
  
They contiued around the room, when they came to Alexis, everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Alexis Stanford," she said in rather cool voice, "New, too."  
  
"In the same vote I see. Must be the reason for all the looks."  
  
"Yeah, that is what I was guessing, too," she said smirking.  
  
"Well we can learn together then."  
  
"Yeah, but I catch on quick, so you had better be fast," she said humorously.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Stanford, you'll have to watch out for me."  
  
"That is what you think," she said giving him another smirk.  
  
"We'll have to see about, now won't we."  
  
"Oh, come on Fisher, your brothers would be to sad, to see you put up such a terrible fight. I know you can do better."  
  
"Where you talking to Steven?"  
  
Everybody was now watching them, it seemed if they had known each other pior to this meeting.  
  
"Oh, I just had a talk with Cody, thats all. But you no how he can tell stories."  
  
"We all know that, don't we."  
  
"Oh, yeah, he has even some on me."  
  
"He has some on everybody," he said smirking, "As you all have probably figured out Stanford, and I have already met. You see I graduated from an American Wizarding school, then came over her to coach Quidditch. I coached Stanford's, 8 -11-year-old quidditch. She is quite the player. Then I went back to America for more schooling, and now I am here."  
  
There was some talking among groups of friends. Even Draco, and Blaise looked at each other. They both turned to her and said, "What?"  
  
"Well everyone quiet down now. We should have saved our conversation for later, but that is the past, and now is the future, so lets live it. On to the next person."  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Oh yeah, I have briefly met your mother. Nice lady."  
  
"Sometimes," he said smirking, just trying to be sarcastic.  
  
"Oh, come now Malfoy, she is nice."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Prof. Fisher smirked, "Next."  
  
They continued on until, everyone had went.  
  
***  
  
"Well now to class, I am very strict about papers being in on time, no EXCUSES," Prof. Fisher began,  
  
"The grading system is very simple. For papers I take 20% on grammar, 70% on the core subject, 5% on neatness of writing, and 5% for form of the paper. You will see the form on the chalk board. I shall remind you of that again, when we start the first paper. As for question from the book, and other simple papers, each problem will have a set number of points and your grade will be in point form, like a fraction. Lets say if the total paper is worth 15 points, and you get 13 points, your grade will appear like this," he said writting the fraction 13/15 on the board," That should be like most other classes I assume.'  
  
'As you are all aware of there are points awarded or taken away form each house. I have a simple system for points. If you receive a perfect score on a paper, for example 15 out of 15, 1 point will be awarded to your house. If receive a perfect score on a quiz, 2 points, and a perfect score on a test 5 points. If you are late for class, the number of minutes you are late will be the number of points taken away. Also there will be random points award throughout class. And also random points taken away for inappropriate language, or behavior."  
  
He continued on about this for 20 minutes, then for the rest of the period the played 2 Facts, 1 Fib. Where each student told him 2 facts about his or her life, and 1 fib. Then Fisher had to guess which was the fib.  
  
He took no time at all guessing Alexis's fib.  
  
When the bell rang they walked down to the Slytherin common room together.  
  
"You never told me that you played quidditch as a kid," Blaise said looking at her.  
  
"Well, seeing as I have only known you for lets see, a day, I probably just didn't have time," she said rolling her eyes at him.  
  
"Oh, well yeah I guess, but you still should have told us."  
  
"Slipped my mind."  
  
Draco and Alexis walked into the charms classroom together. This charms class was especially devoted to healers.  
  
Prof, Flitwick was on his normal stand of books.  
  
"Does he always stand on that?" Alexis asked looking a bit confused  
  
"Yep, always has, and I am guessing he always will."  
  
Alexis smiled and laughed, Draco was a ninny for pretty girls that laughed. He just never could keep a straight face, he always had to smirk or smile. This time it was a full smile.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he lied.  
  
"What a goober."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Oh, never mind," Alexis said taking a seat in the second row of desks.  
  
"Fine then, I won't sit by you," Draco said walking in the other direction.  
  
"Whoa see if I care," she said looking away, she didn't care, he was good company, but if he didn't want to sit by her, than that was fine with her.  
  
He walked away but turned around and came back.  
  
"Thought you said you didn't want to sit by me!," she said raising her eyebrows, "Hmm?"  
  
"Oh, just be quiet."  
  
"Can do."  
  
***  
  
Class was the same as all the others, but Prof. Flitwick gave them a paper to write on a famous healer.  
  
***  
  
"So how come you did tell us that you knew who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was?' Blaise asked. He had joined them outside of the Charms classroom. They were now all walking down to the Slytherin common room together.  
  
"Because," she said pulling out her shirt from the waste band of her skirt, "I didn't know that he was going to be the teacher. I mean I keep in touch with him some, but I only received one letter from him this summer."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"He is such a nice guy. He is so funny, too, if you ever get sometime to talk in a casual conversation with him. One time when I was little, we got these crtificates for something, I don't remember what for, but he spelled my name wrong. So he went to go change it, because he was the one who filled the out. He came back on it said Weird-do Stanford, and he tried to make me take it and I did. Then he gave me the real one, I still have them both I think.  
  
"Hilarious!" Draco said in a mocking tone.  
  
"It was," she said giving him a glare. Her shirt was untucked and her tie was loosened, she looked as though she was trying to make a fashion statement. But really she was just trying to be comfortable.  
  
***  
  
sry i had to stop so aburptly but i couldn't upload it as one chapter, because it was so long, it had to be 2. but review for this part and then go to the next lil' bode 


	8. Baby Names Part II

hey hey i'm back and now for . . .  
  
Chapter 8: Baby Names Part II  
  
the chapter name will make sense in this chapter, at least i hope  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own HARRY POTTER and I am NOT J.K. Rowling.  
  
***  
  
They walked into the common room, it was full of other students who looked the same as Alexis, glad to have the first day of school over.  
  
"When does dinner start?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Um well, I think they put out food a 5:30," Blaise said turning to Draco, Draco nodded, "but we don't usual head up there till like around six 6:00"  
  
"Oh, I see," she said sitting down on one of the leather couches. She took of her robe.  
  
"We don't have all that much homework, hurrah," Draco said, not putting any excitement on the word 'hurrah',he took a seat next to Alexis. Blaise took a seat on the couch across from them.  
  
"When did Professor Flitwick say our paper on a famous healer was do?" Alexis said looking over at Draco.  
  
"Um, I think Thursday, beings we don't have him on Wednesday, Double Potions and Transfiguration."  
  
"Oh, good, even though I think I might work on that tonight sense I have nothing else to do, but I didn't want to go to the Library and sit down and write a 2 foot paper on Amelia Ridder tonight," she said letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Who is Amelia Ridder?" Blaise asked.  
  
"A famous healer!" she said laughing  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah, that is just what the paper has to be about," Draco said joining Alexis.  
  
"Well sorry, I'm not all up in the names of healers."  
  
"Oh, speaking of names, I have something of you, Blaise," Alexis said getting up and walking towards the girls common room, "Just a sec I have to go get it."  
  
"What is she getting?" Draco asked.  
  
"I think I have an idea," he said smirking.  
  
Alexis came back in a couple of seconds caring a book. She tossed it on Blaise's lap when she got close enough.  
  
He picked up the book and read, "Name Your Baby."  
  
Draco looking confused said, "Is there something I should know about between you two?"  
  
Alexis laughed, "Oh no, when we were up in the Owlrey, I told him that my owls name was Macy, and that it meant Endurance. He said that his owl's name was Fred, and might I add SO ORIGINAL," she said teasing him, he shrugged his shoulders, as he flipped through the book, "He also said that he had no idea what Fred meant, so I told him that I would get back to him with that. So I brought him the book to look through."  
  
"Hey I found it here it says Fred: Male, Means Peaceful Ruler, and it is German."  
  
"Interesting," Draco said.  
  
"Well I think the ruler part is right, he rules over both my mother and fathers owls when he is at home, but not peacefully."  
  
"There always is some truth in the meaning of a name, look up your own, but I doubt it is in that book, it is a little unusual," Alexis said  
  
Draco laughed, "Ha your name is unusual."  
  
"Well yours is to kind of if you think about it, but I think it is in there, I've seen it."  
  
"Hey I found Blaise: it is Male or Female, it means Stammerer, and it is French. I guess I stammer."  
  
Draco laughed, "Ha, you got the stupid meaning.  
  
"Well we'll just see what Draco means," Blaise said flipping through the book.  
  
"Well ladies I'll be back in here around six, see you then. And have fun looking through that," Alexis said getting up.  
  
They paid no attention to her or the fact that she had called them ladies. They were engrossed in the book.  
  
"Here Draco," she heard Blaise say, "It is male, it means . . . Dragon, and it is Italian."  
  
"Ha, beat that Zabini, dragon, that is a hell of a lot better than stammerer," she heard Draco half shout, the rest of the conversation was blocked out for she had enter the girls dormitory.  
  
She sat down on her four-poster bed. She didn't stay long. She opened her trunk and took out a red tank top with white lace around the neck and bottom, she also took out a pair of jeans, and a brown leather belt that had very small little different color daisies on it. She took out a pair of brown chunky looking shoes, with a 2 inch heal.  
  
Alexis walked to the bathroom. She washed her face and applied a bronzer. She changed into her jeans and tank top.  
  
She took her hair out of the ponytail, and brushed through it. She used a simple spell she had read in a fashion magazine to take the bump out that the pony made. She sprayed a little hairspray on the ends to give it a wispy look.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom, and to her trunk.  
  
She began to unpack her clothes, and but them in the small chest of drawers that stood beside her bed. She hung up the clothes that needed to be hung up in the small armoire that stood next to the chest. She put her vast collection of shoes in the armoire, on the bottom.  
  
On the other side of the bed there was a small night stand that had two drawers. She places three picture frame on the top of it. One was of her friends Jamie and Becki. The second one was one that her mom had taken of her at a Quidditch match. And the last one was of her dog. He was a Pembroke Welsh Corgi, name Corky.  
  
In the drawers she put some parchment and quills along with some other miscellaneous, and he cosmetic container that held her make-up and hair supplies. She left her books, broom, and a few other things in her trunk.  
  
When she looked over at the grandfather clock it was nearly six o'clock. She slipped on her shoes, and walked down to the common room just as the clock signaled 6.  
  
Draco and Blaise were still sitting on the couch, looking through the name book.  
  
When Blaise saw Alexis he asked, "What did you say that your middle name was?"  
  
"Lynn," she said plainly, as she grabbed her robe that she had left on the couch. She swung it around her shoulders and on.  
  
It took Blaise awhile and then he found it. "Well first it said it was American and from the name Linda, or Lyndon. And Linda means Pretty one and it is Spanish."  
  
"Yeah I know, told you names meant something."  
  
"And Alexis . . ."  
  
Alexis interrupted him, ". . . is male or female, it means protector of mankind, and it is Greek, I know I've looked it up before."  
  
"Well aren't we Miss-Know-It-All," Blaise said.  
  
"And just because you have that book, doesn't mean you are smart," Alexis said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well. . .," Blaise began.  
  
"Oh, shove it Blaise," Draco interrupted.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I said shove it."  
  
"Come on lets go eat, I'm starving, all I had for lunch was a measly sandwhich."  
  
"Well that isn't my fault," Blaise said.  
  
"Oh, come on, I know that you are hungry," Alexis replied.  
  
"True," he said meakly, "I can't resist food," he added smirking.  
  
"Now you sound like Crabbe."  
  
"Speaking of Crabbe, where are him and Goyle?" Draco asked.  
  
"Mate what are you thinking asking a question like that? You no that they are in the Great Hall eating," Blaise told him, with an expression on his face that looked as if he didn't understand something someone had just said.  
  
"Enough with the chit-chat, lets go," Alexis said taking her hand and pointing it towards the door.  
  
"Okay, going," Draco said getting up. He and Alexis took off for the door, with Blaise in their wake.  
  
***  
  
They sat down at the Slytherin table. Draco and Alexis next to each other and Blaise on the other side.  
  
"Why did you bring that?" Alexis asked eyeing the name book.  
  
"Because I wanted to thats why."  
  
"You know what you two bicker like you are little kids, better yet siblings."  
  
"Well you know what Draco, than you must be our dad, because you have been the mediator of this all."  
  
"Yeah," Blaise added.  
  
"So," Draco said looking innocent, then a smirk spread across his face.  
  
Alexis laughed, "What a goober."  
  
***  
  
WOO-HOO, the first day is done, and it took long enough to type. YA now from now on the writing will be a lot eaiser. fun stuff, not boring classes. here is there class times  
  
First Class :9:00 to 10:00  
  
Second Class: 10:05 to 11:05  
  
Break: 11:05 to 11:20  
  
Third Class: 11: 25 to 12:25  
  
Lunch: 12:25 to 1:25  
  
Fourth Class: 1:30 to 2:30  
  
Fifth Class: 2:35 to 3:35  
  
Break: 3:35 to 3:50  
  
Sixth Class: 3:55 to 4:55  
  
*Double classes are always the first class or the class right after lunch.  
  
the name meaning are courtesy of www.babynames.com, go there and find out the meaing of your name. it is really fun. they have almost every name except for linsey spelled that way. Professor Fisher came from my old P.E. teacher, i loved him and he was so nice. the certificate thing actually happened only with me, it was for jump jope for heart. his name was of course was corey fisher. well on with the easy writing. keep reviewing everyone!!!!  
  
Lil' Bode  
  
p.s. sry for ne misspelled words, i'm not that great of a spellers and i had to type this in word pad, which doesn't have spell check, because i couldn't get mircrosoft word to open, (everytime i did the computer froze up and had to be shut down.) let me no if u see ne thang and i will reload the chapter so that the word is spelled correctly. (my mom helped me with the words that i knew were wrong, but i am sure that i didn't catch them all) (she got second place at the county spelling contest when she was a kid, go mom, just thought i'd tell u all that very umimportant fact, that u will never ever need to no again) 


	9. Quaking In My Shoes

**Disclaimer**: You no the drill: Don't own it, wish I did.

hey, glad to see you guys reviewing

************

bite: i was going to join but the link won't ever work on my computer ne more it fricken sux.  well sry to disappoint u (and me), but i can't join, i'm so sry, this really pisses me off.

Swishy Willow Wand: thanx for reviewing.  no worries i'm totally pale 2, cept front of my legs are kinda tan from my track meet, but other than that, i'm pretty pale.

KEEP REVIEWING EVERYONE!

************

Chapter 9: Quaking In My Shoes

The week seemed the fly by for Alexis.  She had managed to finish all the homework, that she had been assigned.  Quidditch tryouts had been on Thursday, and Alexis had easily made the team.  There was a 2nd year, Ally Nott, who was the keeper, and a 3rd year, Andrew Keller, who was the other chaser.  Both of them had played on a quidditch team when they were younger, like Alexis, so they had some experience.  Ally could stop almost anything, you threw at her.  Draco said that they had a pretty good chance of Winning the house cup this year, beings Gryffindor, had had to replace most of their players, and the ones they got were, in the words of Malfoy, "Bloody terrible."

Alexis hadn't spent too much time with Draco or Blaise sense Monday.  She had sat with them at lunch, and at classes, but she hadn't talked to them much.

She went on with her life, she had always kind of never been too big of a group person.  

She was now sitting in a chair in the common room, writing a reply to the letter she has received from Becki this morning at breakfast.

_Hey Becki,_

_What happening with you?  There isn't much going on around her.  It is the weekend, WOO-HOO.  I made the quidditch team, it was a cinch.  Only ten people tried out for the 3 open spots.  Who took my place on the quidditch team?  And please don't tell me it was Mary Cormwell, because if it was, I will go run grab my broom, fly back to Durmstrang, and strangle Joey for picking her.  And when I am done with him, I'll go get Mary._

_            I know isn't that so cool Fisher is back, well at least for me.  Ha, you don't get to have him for a teacher.  _

            Guess what, I forgot to tell you last time.  They are having a welcoming ball for me, just for me.  Isn't that ridiculous.  It is a waste of time to have a ball for just one student.  Besides, I think I have to dance with members from other houses, because it is a 'welcoming ball'.  I do not want to dance with Harry Potters or the red-headed fool who follows him around.  Draco calls Harry 'Scarehead' and the red-headed kid, 'Weasel', I think his name is Ron Weasley.  So just beware I might refer them by those names.  

_Well it is 5:30, classes got over about a half-hour ago.  By the time I get back from the Owlrey it will be about a quarter after 6, or even later.  You have to climb about a million stars to get up there, it is clear up there, in one of the towers, but the view is amazing!_

_Lotsa love,_

_Alexis_

She reread over the letter to make sure she had spelled everything right and said what she wanted the say.  Then she sealed it and  got up from the chair and headed for the trap door.  

***

Alexis swung the door to the Owlrey open and walked in.  The sun shone brightly through the open window frames.  The owls turned and looked at her.  She walked around and found Macy.

"Hey, girl," Alexis said holding out her hand, Macy flew onto it and gave her a peck, "here talk this to Becki please.  You can come back right away, she's got her own owl to send a letter back with."  She handed the letter to Macy and walked toward the window.  Macy took off, off her arm.  

Alexis then turned and walked to the other side of the room, and sat down on the window seal.  

The sunset was orange and pick, and it was setting over the lake.  She sat there and starred at it.  It was beautiful.  There were ripple on the lake, she figured they were probably from the Giant Squid, sense the wasn't even a breeze, it was a still night.  The whole week had been warm and still.

This was the second time she had come up here this week, not including the time she had come up with Blaise.  The other time she had sent to return to Jamie and her parents letters.  She had sat on the same seal, watching the sun set.  It was an amazing view from the spot.  She could see everything the quidditch pitch with the sixteen towers, the lake, the mountains beyond the lake, and the Forbidden Forest. 

As she sat there she lost all track of time, this was a spot where she could just sit and think.  When she was up her by herself for the first time, the only reason she had got up and left was because someone had come in.  It turned out she had sat there for an hour.

She sat there for about 15 minutes before her stomach started to growl, and she remembered she had only had a sandwich for lunch, because she hadn't been all that hungry.

***

She entered the Great Hall, the majority of the school was already there.  She took a seat next to Draco, who was sitting across from Blaise.  

"Hey long time no smell," Blaise said as she sat down.

"Are you implying something?" she asked, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Maybe?  What is it to you?" he asked her.

"What is it to me?" she said looking confused, "What is it to me?" she asked again this time slowly, "Don't tell me you just said that.  I hope I care."

Draco was sitting beside her laughing, "Really Blaise, I'm glad she cares."

"Never mind," Blaise said looking down at his food.

"Yes, we will, forget that stupid um… well… comment."

"What's been up with you the past few days, you haven't said more than 10 words to me, not including quidditch tryouts, but you said a whole 3 sentences, and a 'told you so'," Draco asked.

"Just not a social person."

"But the first day you talked your head off," Draco said taking a drink.

"Well, I just like to keep quiet most of the time," she said shrugging her shoulders, "unless that is you catch me in a talkative mood."

"And you must get those once a week," Blaise commented. 

Draco and Alexis starred at him.  

"What, I was making an assumption, you were talkative on Monday, and it has been about a week sense then," Blaise added.

"Okay, Blaise, enough with the genius comments, just be quiet," Alexis said, Draco snickered at this.

Blaise lowered his eyes and pushed his food around with his fork.

"Oh, come on, what a bloody wusy," Draco said.

Blaise looked up and smirked, "Just kidding."

"Yeah, a huh.  How about a big-ole, NO?" said Alexis exaggerating the no.

Draco laughed, "I agree."

"Well if you will excuse me, I have a lot of homework," Blaise getting up, he grabbed a chunk of roast beef and walked off.

"Coward!" Draco yelled at him.

"Wusy!" Blaise yelled back to him, with his mouth full.

Alexis turned towards Draco, "Where did he get wusy?"

Draco shrugged his shoulder, because his mouth was full of mashed potatoes.

***

They sat at the table after they finished dinner.

"So what do you think so far, of Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Well, it is ok, having Fisher, here.  The weather is warm, the castle is pretty cool, even though I haven't got to see any more than the classroom I have class in and the Library, and the people, well they suck," as she said the last part she smirked at Draco.

"Well I always knew the professors sucked, except for Snape, he is okay, and the students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor suck.  But the Slytherins, well most, there pretty cool.  Wait I take that back, there really cool."

"Yeah, you said most, you are in the most category, I, however, am."

Draco rolled his eyes, "About that not seeing much of the castle, I can fix that."  He got up and walked towards the doors, "Come on," he said waving his hand for her to follow.

She got up and followed him.

They met a first year boy at the doors, he ran into them, "Watch were you are going little kid," Draco said with a sneer, the boy quivered, "Scram!"  

He laughed as the boy ran off towards his house table.

"Do you find please in being mean to kids ¾ your age?" a voice from behind Draco said.

He turned around from watching the boy run away in terror, to the voice.

There stood a girl with bushy frizzy, brown, hair, and an armful of books.  She was from the Gryffindor house.

"Did I ask for a comment from a frizzy haired, annoying, Gryffindor Mudblood? No," he said answering his own question.

"Oh, Malfoy, don't you think after five years you can come up with a more original, insult.  Mudblood, woo, I'm quaking in my shoes," the girl said pretending to 'quake'.

"Oh just stop with the stupid little pathetic come-backs, Granger, and get out of my sight, I don't need my eyes to be scarred anymore than they already are from that, that, THING, you call hair."

She stormed off into the Great Hall.

"Really now Malfoy do you enjoy being mean to kids "3/4" your age?" Alexis said in a mocking tone.

"I got enough from her, I don't need it from you now," he said as he continued to walk.

Alexis laughed, "So who was the … what did you say?  'Frissy haired, annoying, Gryffindor, Mudblood'."

"Hermione Granger," he said with an air of annoyance in his voice, "A mudblood, miss-know-it-all-git."

"Yeah I guessed that, I remember her from one of our classes, and you left her 'quaking in her shoes'."

***

thanx for reading.  and just a quick note: mr. fisher, the real one, is coming back to my school to be principal, that is why he left in the first place, and he hated the school he was principal at this year, so he interviewed, and got it.  I'M REALLY EXCITED, i really liked him.  but like you care about that. soooo . . . review and see you in the next chapter, it is already written, so as soon as you review, i update.  get it, got it, GOOD!

lil' bode


	10. Free Food

hey ya back like ipromised! sry it took so long, my old computer was a piece-o-crap, but we got a new one, its really kewl. 

**DISCLAIMER:** not mine, wish it was

Thanx for reviewing:

**Swishy Willow Wand** (aka sww, aka turkey) thanx for reviewing. I'll try that chapter again. lata

**Headmaster Cormwell**: kewl sounds like fun, I'll try to get the link to work, but at the moment this computer won't let me go there. buh bye

KEEP REVIEWING EVERYONE

Chapter 10: FREE FOOD 

Draco had led Alexis to the seventh floor and were now standing beside the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed my trolls. On the way up to here Draco had showed Alexis a few parts of the castle.

"This is it," said Draco

"Wow what a lovely tapestry," Alexis said sarcastically.

"Isn't it though. No, Alexis that isn't what I wanted to show you," he said rolling his eyes, "Think of a room, a room containing something you really want to do," he paused giving Alexis time to think.

"Ok, got it," Alexis said coming to a conclusion very quickly.

"Ok, now walk past this section of wall, across from this lovely tapestry, thinking of what you want."

She did as he said, and when she had walked past for the last time, she saw a highly polished door appear in the wall. She looked over at Draco.

"Open it," he said smirking, as he nodded towards the door.

She did, and walked in. She stood there amazed, all she could manage to say was, "Wow."

Draco followed her in, "So this is what you wanted."

They were standing in a room with a high ceiling, the floor and walls we covered in white shiny tile. There was dim lighting, but the rippling aqua blue water in the huge pool, gave off a tranquil glow. There were three diving boards, all of different heights at the far end of the pool. There were some rot iron chairs and a table on the one side of the pool. There was also a wooden bench against the wall, between two doors, behind the diving boards.

Alexis walked towards the doors, and Draco followed. It was silent, except for the noise their shoes made.

One door read ladies and the other said men. Alexis turned the handle to the ladies, the door swung open to a medium sized room, the floor once again was white tile, but the walls were white with a sea-green tile boarder, in several places, Draco was hesitant to followed, but also came in. There was another wooden bench in against one wall, but this one was wider, and had a sea-green cushion on it. There was a sink set in the sea-green colored marble counter top, set on top of oak cabinets. There was a large mirror that hung above the sink. Also there was a shower with a clear glass door, and a toilet. Sea-green, and white towers were hung on the rack on the shower door, some by the sink, and some on the bench.

A black bikini hung on the wall.

"Nice," Alexis said, "Lets see the guys," she said turning towards Draco.

"Okay," he turned towards the door and walked out, Alexis followed. He opened the door to the men's.

It looked the same except everything was hunter green instead of sea-green. A pair of green trunk with black trim hung on the wall.

"Cool, well I changing," Alexis said, and walked out.

She quickly changed in the swimming suit. The top was a halter top with a D-ring on the strap that went around her neck. The bottom was a regular low rise bikini bottom, with the same D-ring on the hip. She pulled her hair into a pony tail, grabbed a towel, and walked out.

Draco was sitting in one of the rot iron chairs, in his normal clothes still. She tossed her towel to him, "What are your trunks?"

He caught the towel, "In the shower room. Oh, and I locked the door."

"You terd, come put them on and swim."

"Naw, that's okay."

"Whatever," she said climbing the ladder of the highest diving board. She walked slowly to the end, and then counted 5 steps back. She ran to the end of the board, and jumped off.

Draco expecting her to do a very complex graceful dive, laughed as he saw her form into a cannon ball. The splash she made was huge, and water splashed onto the tile on the side of the diving boards.

Alexis headed towards the top of the water, she popped her head above it and pushed her hair off her forehead.

"That peaceful," Draco said to her.

"Who ever said I tried to make peace," she smirked, "Yeah, so I was on a swimming team, that doesn't mean I can't just do a cannon ball when I want to."

"You were on a swimming team?" Draco asked.

"Yep."

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Cool."

Alexis swam to the end of the pool, she got out, and stood at the edge. She waited a few seconds and then, jumped in again, but this time in a well manner way. She started to swim links.

She did five, and when she came to the end she pulled herself up using the edge of the pool. She looked over to where Draco had been sitting, he wasn't there. She stayed there for awhile and caught her breath, she then turned and shot off for 5 more links.

This time when she had finished, she looked over at the spot where Draco had been and he still was there, but she heard his voice, "Looking for me?"

It was coming from above her. She swam out towards the middle of the pool, and looked up.

Draco was sitting on the edge of the highest board, his legs daggling. He was tanner than Alexis had expected, from to look of his face.

"So you decided to come out here with me?" she asked him, as she treaded water.

"Well yeah that, and I had to try this," he had now gotten up and walked back a ways from the end of the board.

Alexis knew what he was going to do so she backed up a little. He ran of the board, and plummeted to the water.

His splash was just as big as Alexis's if not bigger, it sprayed her enough she just slid under that water.

She slipped her head back up again, and saw that Draco hadn't come back up yet, so she just stayed there and when she realized what he was up to it was to late. She felt a yank on her foot. She had just enough time to get a gulp of air, and she was under. He kept tugging until she has at the bottom, and then he pushed off, off her. He shot up, and she followed. He made it to the top and made a gasp for air, but Alexis was quick after him. She had tugged him down, and pushed off he his shoulders, pushing him down and her up.

Alexis broke the surface, gasping for air. She was soon followed by Draco who was, as well, gasping for air.

He laughed at her, and she laughed right back at him. They both were to worn our from that accident, to do much more of awhile, so the stayed where they were treading water, and breathing heavy.

"I'll race you down and back," Draco said.

"Sure," Alexis responded. They slowly made their way, to the end of the pool.

"I count," Draco said pointing to himself.

"Go for it, you will lose anyway," she said getting out of the pool.

Draco followed her. They stood there for awhile. And then Draco began to count, "3…2…1."

They jumped into the water and shot off. Draco was a fairly good swimmer, but nothing compared to Alexis. She took and early lead and didn't slack off. She finished way before Draco. So she hurried out of the pool and sat down on the edge, letting her feet dangle in the water.

That had been a very short race for her, and she hadn't barley need to breathe hard, but she quieted he breathing to make it seem like she had been there a long time.

Draco's head popped out of the water, he looked over expecting to see Alexis there but she wasn't, he turned back, thinking he might have beat her.

"Up here Draco."

He turned and looked up at her, he looked confused.

"Do you want to see how fast I really am?" she asked, but didn't wait for an answer. She stood up. She took a few deep breaths and jumped in and took off, she swam as fast as her body would allow, she flipped around when she came to the other end and shot back at full speed.

She finished and popped her head out of the water, she was breathing heavy from the two she had just done.

"Bloody hell, woman, your really fast."

"Yeah," she said smiling and nodding her head.

She got out of the water, and sat on the edge letting her feet daggle. Draco got out and sat beside her. They talked for awhile.

Draco saw no point in racing her again, for it was pretty much useless, for she would beat him 99.9% of the time.

After awhile Alexis got up and climbed up to the highest board. When she got up there she stood at the end of the board and jumped off, doing the complex graceful dive, that Draco had expected the first time.

She did a double forward summersault, and landed in the water with a tiny splash.

She swam over to Draco, and got out while saying, "Was that better."

"It wasn't better, it was more of what I expected," he said smirking.

For the next hour or so, they mess around on the boards. Alexis taught Draco a few dives, and helped him with his entry, even though there was really no need for him to know any of this stuff.

After awhile Alexis got hungry, and that is when she noticed, a rectangle cut out in the wall, there were latches that held it up.

She got out of the pool and walked over there. She undid the latches and a table slowly folded down. There were all sorts of different food on it and juice. There was Pumpkin Pastries, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans, and every other kind of junk food.

"Bloody hell," Draco said, for he had seen her walk over and open the snack bar. He got out of the water and walked over.

Alexis had already grabbed some Pumpkin Pastries, and box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans, and 2 Chocolate Frogs. She walked over and sat down at the table, opening one of the chocolate frogs.

Draco grabbed some food also and sat down across from Alexis. Alexis picked up her towel that was sitting in the chair next to her. She stood up and wrapped the towel around herself and sat back down.

"So when were you on this swimming team?" Draco asked, while digging around in his box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans, picking light brown colored one, and popped it in his mouth.

"Well sense I was like 8, I think, and . . ." she began, but was interrupted my Draco who was spitting out his bean.

"GROSS, varnish," he said spitting the remains on the floor, "Sorry," he said picking up his wand, which was sitting on the table, and said, "_Deletrius_," and the remains disintegrated.

Alexis laughed, and then continued, "Well as I was saying I joined a team when I was eight and then when I was ten we moved and I joined a different team then. I stayed on that team all through school, we had meets during the summer. Then when we moved this time I just decided to give it up. I only have 2 years left of school, and that means only one summer left to swim. I was on the team this summer until I had to moved."

Draco nodded, but he looked over at her, she was also rooting through he box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans. She looked up at him once or twice not saying anything. He looked in her eyes, he say something so familiar when he looked in them. The look on her face seemed just as familiar. He wondered what was it about her, that always seemed so familiar.

She got up and walked over to the shower room, and walked in.

Draco wondered what she was up to but stayed where he was and said nothing.

She was back in a couple of seconds carrying her wand. "I've got something to show you," she said sitting down. She dumped the box of beans out on the table, she then pointed her want at then and muttered, "_Namada_" A puff of smoke was emitted from the end of her wand.

There was no noticeable change, or so Draco thought.

"Look," she said picking up a few beans and handing them to him.

He looked at them, each one had a word written on it. He picked one up that said 'Ham', and ate it. Sure enough it tasted like ham. "Wicked," he said, picking another one, this one said 'Dirt'. He had to make sure that they were all labeled right. He spit this one out.

"What was it?" Alexis asked.

"Dirt"

"Why did you eat it if it said 'Dirt'?"

"I was testing your charm."

She rolled her eyes, "I know it kind of takes the fun out of eating them, but this way you don't end up with paint, or something worse. We learned it in charms class. It is a labeling spell, and then this friend of mine, tried it on these and it worked."

"Cool," Draco said looking through all of the beans, picking one up every once in awhile, and eating it. "Eat this one, I dare you," he said handing one to Alexis.

"No thanks, I don't need to start a fire in my mouth."

"Its just paprika."

"JUST PAPRIKA?"

They sat there picking all the good beans out and eating them. After about 20 minutes there weren't any good ones left, so Alexis decided to do ten more laps, and call it quits.

Draco sat and watched her do some laps and then headed to the shower room before she had finished.

When Alexis had done he ten laps, she got out of the pool, and also headed for the shower rooms.

She took a shower and put her clothes back on. She used a drying charm on her hair, and then pulled it back in a pony.

She walked out of the shower room. Draco was sitting in one of the chair again, eating a pumpkin pastry.

"Took long enough," Draco said smirking.

"Oh, be quiet, besides what is the hurry?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"See, free food why hurry," she said as she grabbed a pumpkin pastry, and plopped down in a chair. "I have a feeling that tomorrow I might be a bit sore, sense I haven't swam, in probably a month."

"You sore? I won't be able to get out of bed."

"If you stretch right now I guarantee that you won't be that sore, you'll still be a little sore though."

"Naw, I like to sleep in on Saturdays."

"I like to sleep in on days that end in y," Alexis said starring at the pool.

"Don't we all?"

Alexis starred at the pool awhile more before saying, "Well I suppose if you are in such a hurry we can go." She got up and brushed of her hands, and started off towards the door.

Draco got up and followed her.

They stepped out the door. Alexis turned around to see what would happen.

The glossy door shrank into the wall, leaving it to look like it had when they came up.

They walked back talking quietly. Alexis asked how Draco had found out about the room.

He told her the whole speel about how he had busted that Potter kind and his friends having secret meetings last year. He said he had come back up to see how the room work, and after a few tries he got it to work.

They arrived at the trap door that lead into the common room. Draco said the password and they walked in.

There were about 12 kids sitting around in different groups. Alexis turned and looked at the grandfather clock, it said 10:41.

"Geez, everyone must have crashed early," Alexis said looking around at everyone.

"Well the usually do after the first week, but crashing early is 11:00. I bet most of them are in the library working on homework," said Draco walking over to a couch and sitting down.

Alexis followed, and sat down beside him.

"So that was fun," said Alexis.

"Yeah not bad, I'd been meaning to show you that."

"Why?"

"Because it is a cool place to hang out. The first time Blaise and I went up there, it was a hang out room with lots of candy," he smirked.

"Let me guess, mostly Blaise's idea?"

"Yeah."

Alexis turned towards Draco, "Well, thanks for the good time," she said and got up. She walked towards the girls dormitory.

"Later," Draco said.

da end, of dis chapter. don't got a lot to say, but REVIEW! 7days of school left. woo-ya. also i wrote a poem called, OUR LOVE, HATE RELATIONSHIP, i think it is good, so read it and tell me what you think. cya

LIL' BODE

Spells thanks to scholastic.com

Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean flavors thanks to mugglenet.com (check this one out it is really kewl)


	11. The Day After

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS

SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER, SCHOOL'S OUT FOR EVER, SCHOOL'S BEEN BLOWN TO PIECES, isn't that awesome, i can catch up with my other fic, although i have a slight case, ok so not so slight, case of writers block, so it may be awhile before i update that story

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 11: The Day After**

She opened her eyes, and squinted. The sun was shinning through the window full blast, it might have been pretty, if her eyes were adjusted to light, but at the moment, all she saw was bright yellow with lots of black spots

Alexis blinked her eyes a couple of times so they would slowly get used to the light. She turned over on her back, and there was a pain in her abs, so she turned back onto her stomach. There once again was a pain in her abs. She moved her arm on top of her pillow, there was a pain in her shoulder.

"What in bloody hell is going on," she thought. The she remembered what she had done the night before.

She had swam for the first time in about a month, it didn't surprise her any that she was sore. It was her fault she didn't stretch before or after she swam. How stupid she had been, she was going to pay today.

She slide to the side of her bed and sat up, but not without a lot of pain. She slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. She didn't need to shower sense she had just taken one last night after she got done swimming.

She came back and changed into jeans, an orange tank top, a black hooded sweatshirt which read on the front in small white all lower case letters, stop starring at me, and on the back stop following me. She walked over to the small chest of drawers, and pulled out a pair of ankle-high socks. She walked over to her armoire, and got her silver Nike Shox, with orange swooshes, columns, and laces. She sat on the edge of her bed and put her socks and shoes on. This was a very painful process considering she had to bend over.

* * *

She walked down to the common room. Blaise and Draco were sitting in 2 chairs.

Alexis walked over and sat on the arm of Blaise's chair.

"Hey Zabini," she punched him lightly on the arm.

"Hey Stanford"

"What time is it?" she asked.

"When I got up it 8:45 when I got up, but I've been up for awhile."

Alexis nodded in recognition, "Have you guys eaten?"

"Yeah"

"Ok I'll just wait till lunch then."

"So where were you guys last night?"

Draco looked over at Alexis, with a look in his eyes. She could tell he didn't want her to tell Blaise what they had done.

"Malfoy just showed me around the castle," it wasn't a total lie she thought.

"That took all night?"

"Come on Zabini the castle is huge," Malfoy said with a slight smirk.

"Oh."

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Alexis asked, "I've got an essay for Snape to finish, but that is all."

"Yeah I have to finish that, too," Draco added.

"Not me, I finished all my homework, while you and Malfoy, were out gallivanting around the castle."

"You sound like McGonagall. You will just have to find something to keep you busy while, me and Alexis do ours," Draco said the Blaise, he turned to Alexis, "Lets go outside and work on it, it looks nice out there."

"Sure, sounds great, I don't think I have been outside sense Quidditch Try-outs on Thursday, I've just been too busy," she said, "Well just a sec I've got to go get my bag."

"Yeah, me too, meet ya back down here," Draco said. As he got up, he winced.

Alexis chuckled lightly, he was sore, too.

* * *

Blasie, Draco, and Alexis walked out the castle and onto the grounds. The sun was shining down on the green grass. There was a slight breeze. Malfoy and Alexis walked over to a bench sitting under a tree. Blaise had gone off to go find Crabbe and Goyle who had taken off outside after Blaise, Draco and them, had gotten done eating.

Malfoy and Alexis sat down. She pulled out her potions book, the book she had gotten from the library, and the start of her essay. She then searched around in her bag to find a quill and her bottle of ink.

"You a little sore?" she asked as she finally found her bottle of ink.

"Bloody hell, I didn't know you could get this sore from swimming, I could barely bend over to tie my shoes," he said this as he pulled out what he needed from his bag; he winced once again when he bent over.

Alexis laughed, "Told you that you would get sore, you should have stretched out like I advised you to do."

"WELL SOR-RE, Miss-I-Know-It-All."

Alexis shrugged this comment off. She began to work on her essay.

After about a half hour Alexis had finished her paper.

* * *

"Well I think I'm going to go find Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini, see what they are up to," she said as she packed her things in her bag. "Would you take my bag when you go in, but if you come over and find us, bring it with, would ya?"

"You're leaving me here by myself?" he asked, as she stood up.

"You're a big boy Malfoy, I think you can handle it," she said and walked off.

Alexis found Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle over on the far side of the lake. They were skipping rocks. Well Blaise was, and Crabbe and Goyle were finding the biggest rocks they could carry, and throwing them in, and laughing (more or less grunting) whenever one of the made a big splash.

"Hey guys," she said as she walked up to them.

"Oh hey, I thought you were doing you homework with Malfoy," Blaise said as skipped a small stone across the lake.

"Yeah I got done," she said, "Hey, can you teach me how to do that; I never could get it to skip."

"Sure, I tried to teach them," he said pointing over his shoulder, at Crabbe and Goyle, who were now both carrying one large rock, towards the water, "but it's hopeless."

They tossed the large rock into the water and it made a plunk sound, and a large splash. Crabbe and Goyle grunted hysterically.

"How do they find that so funny?" Alexis whispered to Blaise.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll teach you how to skip rocks, just go find some _small_ rocks that are flattish, they usually skip the best."

"Are you sure they have to be small?" Alexis asked with a smirk on her face.

He just gave her a glare, even though he knew she was kidding.

* * *

Alexis and Blaise walked into the common room at 5:30, they were laughing. Malfoy was sitting on one of the couches, next to him was his book bag, and Alexis's was on the other side.

Blaise and Alexis plopped down on the couch across from Draco; they were holding their sides and laughing.

"Where have you guys been all this time?" Draco asked with a curious look on his face.

Alexis caught her breath and said, "Skipping rocks." Then she turned and looked at Blaise, she burst out laughing again.

"Oh, but you guys weren't at lunch?"

"Oh don't remind me I'm starving," she said catching her breath, "I didn't eat breakfast or lunch."

"Well I'm sure they have dinner out already."

"No we were just through there and it wasn't out yet," Blaise added.

"Oh, it will be soon."

No one said anything.

"Did you see the bulletin board, our first Hogsmede visit is next Saturday. It says that is when we have to get our attire for your welcoming ball."

"Don't remind me of that either, I hate to think that I have to dance with whole bunch of people I don't know."

"Oh, I see."

"Lets head up to the Great Hall, I don't care anymore if I have to sit and wait there for the food I am way too hungry," Alexis said getting up.

"Okay you guys go ahead I've got to go to the bathroom," said Blaise.

"Okay, see you up there."

Alexis and Malfoy head out the trapdoor.

"Um, Alexis I know that you said that you didn't want to talk about the ball, but I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?" Malfoy asked before they were but a few steps from the trapdoor.

"I'd love to go with you, too, but Blaise already asked," not acting the least bit surprised that he had asked, or sorry that she couldn't go with him.

"Oh, cool."

"Yep"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

well that's all for now. check back in a about 4 days, i should have a new chapter up.

lil' bode

just a question does anyone pay for their account and have a counter to see how many people visit their story, even if people don't review? i was just wondering if ne one bought that stuff


	12. Burgundy

hey sry it took so long, i was drawing a blank. i had the first part of the chapter, but i couldn't think of what else to write so it would be a decent length, so i added a slight bit of comedy, at least i think so.

also sense i quit my other story i have decided the put the quotes in this story. (i have lots of good ones left) incase you never saw my other story i will explain, i used to put quotes that i liked at the beginning of the chapter, so here goes:

"You're An Idiot When Blinking" ::blink, blink, blink…::

-Rebecca Schindler

this one may make no sense to ne one so i will explain. i have been taking driver's ed (watch out) and you have these lights in your car called idiot lights (like check oil light) and if you don't pull over and fix the problem when i blinks you an idiot. and me and a friend were laughing, cuz we were like, so it actually says you're an idiot. (we were jk, fyi.)

**..::Chapter 12: ****Burgundy******

**..::Lil' Bode**

It was Wednesday evening after supper; Alexis, Blaise, and Draco were sitting in the library working on homework.

Snape walked in the library and walked over to them.

"Miss Stanford, Professor Dumbledore whishes to see you. Follow me, please"

Alexis looked over at Blaise and Draco as she got up, and gave them a questioning look. They shrugged their shoulders.

She followed Snape up numerous steps, and to a statue of an eagle.

"He should be up in his office," Snape said before saying, "Pepper Imps." This made the eagle spiral upwards creating a stairway. Alexis walked on a step, and let it take her up.

She step off when it had it the next level. She entered a room, with many black and white pictures on the wall, there were of all older people and they were sleeping. Well that is what they were supposed to be doing, but it seemed to her that they were faking it. There countless small objects all around. In front of her stood a desk, and behind it sat the headmaster.

"Have a seat Alexis," he said without looking up.

She sat in the chair in front of his desk; it was upholstered in faded lavender velvet.

"You are probably a bit skeptical why I have brought you up here. I just have a few question for you," he said coolly.

"Shoot."

He smiled at her, "Sense this is your ball, I've decided that I would let you decided on the decorations and such, because as you can see from my office," he spread his hands out showing the room, "I don't have the best taste in decorations."

Alexis smiled, "What exactly do you want me to pick out?"

"Well you can do as much as you want, you can do everything to the last napkin ring, or you can do absolutely nothing, and let me pick everything out. I suppose if that did happen, I would ask Professor McGonagall to help. Women have such better taste in decoration than men."

"Well I suppose I'll help some, but I better not do it all, I have school and all."

"Terrific. I had Professor McGonagall write down some basic decisions that you may want to make," he said sliding a piece of parchment out onto the table. "Also I know I said at the Welcoming Feast that I would set a day for everyone attending to get their attire. I said that they should all purchase dresses or rent tuxes, but of course if you wish they can wear dress robes."

"Why change what has already been set," Alexis said reviewing the list McGonagall had made, not looking up.

"Well you can just make a list of what you want to do, and everything else that you don't mention I will handle. I would like you also to pick who you want for a band, or we can just have a DJ. What ever you wish, it is your ball, have fun with it."

Alexis was skimming down the hand written list. It included such things as flowers, food, color scheme, and most every basic thing for a party.

Dumbledore watched as she looked at the list, "Feel free to add want you want or leave whatever blank. If you have any questions feel free to as Professor McGonagall, or me if I am around."

"I will be sure to do that."

"You may leave if you wish."

"I think I will, I have some homework to finish," she said getting up and walking to the door.

Dumbledore said nothing else, as she left.

She made her way back to the library thinking about what was on the list. She didn't have very much homework to finish, in fact she had finished everything except for an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts due Friday, and she was almost done with that. She just didn't feel very comfortable sitting up there with the headmaster.

She walked into the library. Blaise and Draco were still sitting at same table, doing more talking than homework.

"So what did he want?" asked Blaise as she took her original seat across from the both of them.

"It turns out I'm supposed to help decided on the decorations for my welcoming ball. I'm suppose to help decided on these thing or more, or less," she said sliding the list of things over so Blaise and Draco could look at it.

"Band," Blaise said reading the list, "Don't get The Weird Sisters."

"Yeah please don't," Malfoy added.

"Don't worry, I'm getting a DJ," she said sorting through her papers, to find her essay.

"Flowers, food, color scheme, attire,…" Draco murmured as her read the list.

"Attire," Blaise commented, "What's with the suits and dress, and not dress robes."

"Notta," Alexis said finally finding her paper, "All I can think of is that, Dumbledore thinks that I will be more comfortable in that sense that is what is normal attire for a ball from where I came from."

"But why if its welcoming ball to a new place, would you use the customs of the place where you came from," Draco added

"Like I said, I don't know," she said as she started to work on her essay.

:-:-:

"So what do you got," Blaise said, as he and Alexis ate breakfast the next day.

She slid the list over to him, "Food: Peoples Choice, yeah good idea, Flowers: Orange Tiger Lily, sounds Gryffindorish," Alexis ignored this comment, but she couldn't help but ask after he said this, "Color Scheme: pale orange, very pale pink and cream, now that sounds really Gryffindory. . ."

"How, in bloody hell is that Gryffindorish, I can see kind of girlish, but Gyffindorish? You know that no flower naturally grows geen right."

"Yeah, but orange and pink are both shades of red."

She rolled her eyes, "Orange isn't a shade of red, it's a combination of red and yellow, and besides it pale."

"Whatever, it still has red in it."

"And so do 66 2/3% of all the other colors."

"Okay sure but what about the other 33 1/3%. . ."

". . . are all shades of green, because they are between yellow and blue on the color wheel, and yellow and blue make. . ."

"… green, yeah I no that, I'm not stupid . . ."

"… just retarded . . ."

"I am not retarded. Why don't you just have a burgundy?"

She stared at him blankly, "Do you know what color burgundy is?"

"No it just sounds good," he gave her a slightly nervous look as he took a drink of his juice.

"It's a dark red color."

"Oh"

"Yeah," said Alexis laughing, "And you said you weren't stupid.

:-:-:

that was funm, sry it was kinda short. turkey, you inspired me to do my own switching from person to person thing (mine was a little different and lots shorter, but it's all gravy baby) hey and i saw the hp clip (they had the film working right this time), when i went back to watch mean girls and shrek 2 again. yay.

neway, everyone i have an account on livejournal.com. my name is corgichic, check it out, and leave a comment. let me know what yours is, if you have one, so i come see it.

REVIEW!!!

QRRSC

(read bio to get it)


	13. They Live For These Things

**..::What I Want**

**..::Author: Lil' Bode**

**..::Chapter 13:  They Live For These Things**

**A/N:** sry i took so long to update, my account was frozen . . . GRRR, i was just having some fun with this story i wrote but some looser deleted it, so my account was frozen for a week, and it just so happens i had this chapter done the day before this happened, and i was going to revise it the next day and post but no.  so here it is

**Quote:** Your ass is grass, and I'm the lawnmower.

                                                                           -Anonymous

**..::Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS****

:-:-:

Alexis looked up at the sky, there were gray clouds rolling in, and soon enough it would be raining.  This was the first day it hadn't been sunny and warm sense she got there.  And it just so happened that this was the day that was scheduled for the 4th years and up and their dates to get there attire from Hogsmede, for Alexis's Welcoming Ball.

"This sucks," Alexis said as she splashed through a puddle, luckily she had put a water repellent charm on her shoes and cloak.  The cloak . . . well lets just say it wasn't her favorite chose of clothing.  She would have much rather had worn a sweater and jeans, but now that it was raining, the cloak was her best chose.  Underneath she had on a pair of faded jeans and an un-tucked fitted blue plaid shirt over a white camisole.  She was also wearing her pair of brown leather men stile oxfords and a belt, the same color brown with little different colored flowers on it.

"You're telling me?" Blaise said holding up a foot, "My foot is soaked."

"Oh," Draco commented.

"Yeah, Draco and I put a charm on us so we wouldn't get wet."

"And now you tell me."

"Sorry, guess you weren't in there when we did it," said Alexis in a very unconvincing voice.

"Don't worry mate, the stores are sure to have their fireplaces on, you can sit in front of one of them and dry your feet."

"Yeah, but then when do I get my shopping done."

"Do it fast," Goyle commented.  Crabbe and Goyle had been along the whole time, but until now had been speechless.

"That is a really good idea, Goyle, the best I've ever heard from you," Alexis turned to him and said in a sincere voice.

Goyle turned a little red with embarrassment.

"Oh, don't get too high and mighty," said an irritated Blaise.

:-:-:

They arrived in the village 2 minutes later. 

Alexis walked into a dress shop, trudging in behind her were the boys.  There were many other Hogwarts students in there.

Crabbe and Goyle took one look around and head back out, your guess was as good as anyone's to where they went . . . Honeydukes.

"Those two will each come back with 10 gallons worth of candy, trust me," Malfoy said walking around.

"Cool look at this," Blaise said standing by a rack of dresses, "It tells you if anyone has bought each dress and who it was."  He picked up a dress and read from the hanger, "Lavender Brown," he looked down at the dress, "That girl has always got something up her sleeve."

"More like she needs a little fashion help, the dress isn't bad but it could use some help.  And by the way, how exactly does a girl get stuck with 2 colors for a name, pray tell? Just a guess, her middle name is Red."

"Lavender Red Brown, not to shabby," said Malfoy snickering, as he strolled around reading the names on the hangers.

Blaise was amused by what Alexis had said, "Yeah, I kind of like it."

Alexis rolled her eyes.  "So Malfoy, who are you going with to the ball, I forgot if you told me."

"Millicent," he said looking around for a seat.

"What about Pansy?" Alexis asked, picking up a dress and putting over her arm.

"She didn't even ask to my surprise.  She is going with Adrian, she had just got done asking him, when I came up to tell him about Quidditch practice."

"They should make quite the couple," Alexis said smirking, "Both on the not so bright side, but he a least is better looking than her."

:-:-:

2 hours and 3 dress stores later, Alexis came to a conclusion on her dress.  She left it at the store so that it wouldn't get soaked, she would go back and get it when they left.  The boys were beginning to annoy her, but she couldn't blame them . . . much, for they had just spent 2 whole hours in dress stores. 

They headed to first of 2 shops that rented out tuxes.

Alexis was sure that both Draco and Blaise, would have had no problem affording to buy a tux, but with only one occasion to wear it, it would have been a waste of perfectly good money that could have been better spent…on candy (duh of course, why spend it on something that wouldn't make you overly hyper.)  But of course both would have been able to afford a tux and lots of candy.

:-:-:

They had managed to escape from the over heated shop, in a little under and hour.  The boys also left their tuxes at the store so they would have to drag them around. 

It was no longer poring it was more a drizzle now.

They headed around to Zonko's Joke Shop, and Honeydukes, then they made there way to The Three Broomsticks.

They sat down at a high top table by the fireplace.  Blaise took of his shoes so that his socks could dry some.

"You know Blaise why don't you just a use a spell to dry them off," said Alexis.

"Good idea, but I don't know any."

"I do," said Draco as he came back with their 3 Butter Beers.  He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, pointing at Blaise's feet and then at his shoes.  "There," he said as he took a seat.

"I wonder if Crabbe and Goyle have got their tuxes yet, they seem like they would forget something like that," Alexis said as she took a drink of her Butter Beer.

"Why don't you ask them," Blaise said pointing towards the door.

Crabbe and Goyle had just walked in carrying a couple bags of what was most likely candy.  They then trudged to the counter, got their drinks, and then trudged over to sit with the group.  They took the seats between Blaise and Alexis.

"Got your tuxes?"

"Yeah we just came from there.  I'm freezing, why does it have to rain?" Goyle said rubbing his hands together.

Blaise said, "Yeah, I know."

:-:-:

The group spent around an hour sitting in The Three Broomsticks talking.  They each had a couple Butter Beers.  When they each had finished there last one, they boys went off to get their tuxes and Alexis went and got her dress. 

She had found matching shoes at the same store, which she already had.

She got her dress and met the boys at the corner.

They walked back up to the castle together.  By then it had stopped raining completely.

When they arrived in the castle it was a little after 5:30, they took their things down to the common room.  Alexis went to her room and tried on her dress again.  She searched through her jewelry to find something that would look good with her dress.

She spent 20 minutes in her dormitory, then she headed down to the common room.

"What took you so long to put your dress in your dormitory?" Draco said giving her a questioning look.

"I had to try it on," she said continuing to walk towards the trap door, Draco and Blaise got up and followed her.  Crabbe and Goyle had sent their tuxes back with the boys so they could sit down and eat right away.

"You just tried it on less than 3 hours ago," Blaise said.

"Yeah so I was just looking at it closer."

The boys said nothing.

When they entered the Great Hall, Alexis saw McGonagall.

"Hey I'll be right back I've got to give her my list for the ball," she walked off toward MaGonagall.

They watched her walk away, and then headed to the Slytherin table.

"She sure is warming up to this ball thing," Blaise said sitting.

"She is a girl, they live for these things," Draco commented.

:-:-:

well there you go, again sry for the wait, i should have the next one up faster.  thanks to all who reviewed.  now you can do it again!

LB

Draco: i like this story

Lil' Bode: because you're in it a lot?

Draco: duh, who wants to read about harry or ron or hermione when they can read about me

Lil' Bode: i don't mind reading about harry or ron or hermione

Draco: who cares about u, people just review so she can keep writing this story about me!


	14. A Dog, Better Yet A Lion

**..::What I Want**

**..::Author: Lil' Bode**

**..::Chapter 14: A Dog, Better Yet A Lion **

**A/N:** this story is finally getting good

**Quote: **Life's tough, get a helmet.

-Anonymous

**..::Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS****

:-:-:

It was Friday, September 18th. Classes had gotten out at noon, so people were able to get ready for the ball. Everyone in 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years that didn't have a date, moped around the castle, looking like their best friend had died. They weren't even allowed to see the decoration when they went to eat supper, because they were being served their food in their House's Common Room. The best thing they were going to get to see was, everyone dressed up leaving for the ball.

Most of the girls ran around like chickens with their head's cut off getting reading. Alexis wasn't one of them, she didn't fret about getting ready and in fact she had just stepped out of the shower at 5, and she was due to be up at the Great Hall at 20 till 7.

She sat on her bed in her robe, painting her toenails and putting lotion on her legs.

Pansy had been in the bathroom putting make-up on for 40 minutes when she came out. She was wearing an olive green dress. The skirt was silk covered with a sheer metallic mesh. The top was strapless with ties that crisscrossed in the back. The front had the same color green embroidered flowers and sequences. It wasn't the best dress for her, for her complexion was pretty pale, as was most of the girls.

Millicent was wearing a simple pale lavender knit dress. Alexis thought it fit her personality well. It had spaghetti straps with little bow on the top of her shoulder. The dress fell in to an uneven hem, which the shortest length was at her knees. Her hair was pulled back in a messy manner and some of her curls hung down around her face. Alexis thought she looked nice. Millicent had just started getting ready 20 minutes before her, and she was now head the bathroom to but on her make up.

Alexis slipped into her dress. It was a light coral pink, but the not that washed out color. It was strapless. The slip part of the dress was a pale pink knit, and that was covered with a darker pink mesh. It started to pucker at on the right at the bust, it went down diagonally, and right under her chest it went into a single ruffle that went down to side of the dress to the bottom. The dress dragged on the floor slightly, but when she put her shoes on it was just a centimeter or so above the ground.

Alexis stayed outside the bathroom as long as she could, using the full body mirror to put the curlers in her hair after she had dried it.

She went into bathroom, which was very warm for all the bodies. She put on her mascara, eyeliner, and shimmering powder. She knew she wouldn't need blush, because her cheeks would be naturally pink from dancing.

She took out her curlers at a quarter after 6. She picked through the curls, which fell down the sides of her face. She placed a fake light pink flower above her ear. She put a charm on her hair so that the curls would last. She put on her necklace; a chain, with a large pink stone at the center, and her earrings were just a single strand of a platinum colored metal. She also put on a ring with a very large pink stone. Then she put on her shoes, and grabbed her clutch and boa.

She had had her mom send a pink boa that she had had when she was a kid. The pinks of her dress and of the boa matched exactly. She wore it basically for the fun of it. The shoes were thongs with a short stubby heal in a matching pink color.

She walked down the stairs to the Common Room. All of the younger kids starred at her. She figured this was normal, they were all dying to go and this was their only chance to see anything of the ball.

Blaise and Draco were sitting on one of the couches, their normal post. Millicent was standing at the end of the couch.

Blaise had on a white tux and white shirt, with a black tie. Draco's was the exact opposite; he had on a black tux, black shirt, and a plain white tie. Alexis had over heard them discussing this exchanged, they switched each other the ties they were given.

Millicent didn't normally talk to Alexis; Alexis didn't really ever talk to anyone but Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, or Goyle. So she was a little surprised when Millicent said in a sincere tone, "You look great."

"Thanks, I really like your dress; I saw that one when I was trying on mine. I almost tried it on but I noticed the name," replies Alexis.

"Oh thanks, I like it because it is so simple. I saw yours, too."

Alexis smiled at her, and then turned to Draco and Blaise, "Don't you two look handsome. Best looking tonight I bet," she teased.

"I was going to say the same about you, but seeing as to how sincere you were about that, I'm not," Draco said.

"Well I still think you look great," Blaise said standing up.

"We had better get up there; McGonagall said I was supposed to be there at 20 to 7, when I handed in my sheet.

"Okay, I think we'll head up with you," Millicent said, looking over at Draco.

They walked out the trap door together and up to the Great Hall.

The doors were shut, but they walked in anyway. Dumbledore was in normal attire, no tux for him, he had on a lavender robe and all the layers, not sparing any frills. McGonagall wore a very conservative black dress. Other teachers were standing around; they all were helping to finish the decorations.

There were round tables that sat four all around the room. A table with snacks and punch was sat beneath the staff table. The dance floor was position in the right corner, if you were looking at the room from the staff table. Light pink and peach sashes were strung from the ceiling; there was a fresh flower arrangement at the center of all the tables. Each had a cream table cloth and matching slip covers for the chair. Everything looked extraordinarily elegant.

"Ah Alexis you've arrived," Dumbledore said, "And looking very stylish."

She smiled, "Thank you. You look nice yourself."

"Why thank you, I was always rather fond of this outfit," he smiled warmly at her, "Well, if you go over to Professor Sprout she has your corsage and boutonnière.

Over the course of the next 20 minutes the Professors told Alexis everything she needed to know.

They opened the doors at 7:00 and people started coming in. They sat down together where ever they wished, but at a quarter after everyone had arrived and was seated.

People watched as Dumbledore opened his menu, said "Spaghetti" and that is what appeared on his plate. Everyone followed his lead, picking whatever they wanted off the menu.

:-:-:

Around 8 everyone had finished there food, including dessert. The lights dimmed slightly and Blaise and Alexis walked out onto the dance floor. They began dancing to a slow song and when it had finished, the DJ told Alexis and Blaise to go pick someone out of the crowd to dance with, someone they did talk to every day. So Alexis walked out and picked a boy, she had no idea who he was, she took his out to the floor and they danced to a fast song. Then the four people on the floor when and picked someone else. This time Alexis took her chances and picked Potter.

He gave her a funny look, but they danced to the next song.

She continued to go out and pick new people. She picked Ron Weasley, Stewart Ackerly, Terry Boots, Owen Cauldwell, Adrian Pucey, and finally Dean Thomas. By the time she had finished dancing with Dean the floor was pretty full. The DJ no longer asked for everyone to go find someone to dance, with. Some of the kids that had started dancing at the beginning went and sat down, the others stayed on the floor, and people who hadn't been out there went and danced. Draco came back after the next song. Blaise had picked Millicent, and Millicent had picked Draco after dancing with Blaise and Lee Jordan.

Millicent had stayed on the floor; she was now dancing with Terence Higgs little brother Alex.

Alexis was taking a drink of her punch when he sat down.

"Quite the dancer," she teased.

"You aren't that bad yourself."

"Oh, gee thanks," she said rolling her eyes; her cheeks were flushed from dancing.

They sat and talked for a short while before, Draco asked, "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure," she said taking one last sip of her drink before heading for the floor.

A fast song was just ending, the DJ whipped out his wand and a small square piece of plastic floated into the air (what wizards used to record music), and began playing a slow song.

"Why would you dance with Potter?" he asked as the waltzed around the floor.

"It is my welcoming ball, I'm supposed to meet different people," she said rolling her eyes, "that's what McGonagall was telling me when I was talking to her just earlier."

"Oh," he said blankly, "You should have seen the look on Mudblood's face when you asked Potter, she looked horrified," he smirked.

"Yeah the one on Wealey's was better though. If Granger hadn't held him back, he would have yanked him out of my hands."

"They are so protective, they need lives. They are so caught up in their own little universe. Weasel is here with Mudblood, and Potter is her with Weasel's sister. They don't get out much."

They danced together for a few songs, Blaise came over and Alexis and Blaise danced.

She finally got to sit down after 10 songs, she was hot, but she glowed. Her cheeks were pink.

They had opened the doors and the night breeze now filled to room.

"Wow, I guess her dress is a little different," Millicent said, "Draco was telling me about it." She was eyeing Lavender.

"It surely is," Alexis smirked. She and Millicent were sitting alone together, Blaise and Draco had gone to get snacks for themselves, and the girls had given them their goblets to refill with punch.

Lavender's dress was red, and it had a single strap that went diagonally across her chest and over her left shoulder. The hem looked like it had been left out for a dog, better yet a lion, to chew on. There were numerous layers of ruffles, of various lengths and there were several strangely ones that hung down far below the others.

"Different," Millicent said unsurely looking it over.

"Definitely"

Blaise and Draco were back. Blaise had handed Alexis her drink.

"You're telling me, we even heard Potty and Weasel talking about it," he said.

They headed back out on the floor not long after that. After about 5 songs Draco and Alexis, who had been dancing together headed back to their table.

Blaise and Millicent came after them.

"I'm going outside, I'm frying," Alexis said grabbing her goblet.

Millicent got up, "Me too."

They walked outside talking about various things. Soon Millicent got cold and decided to head back in, leaving Alexis alone. She walked down to the lake, and sat on a large boulder.

"Thought you might be getting cold, so I brought you this," a voice from behind her said handing her, her boa.

"Thanks," she said staring straight forward, "Even if I was that wouldn't do a bloody lot of good."

He laughed, "Isn't it pretty out here."

"Yeah"

He sat down beside her, "But you look better," then her leaned in and kissed her.

:-:-:

YAY, another chapter, this I feel like is going good, I should have the next chapter up in 3 days, so until then TOOTLES! (i love cliff hangers)

LB

Review!


	15. So Sweet

**..::What I Want**

**..::Author: Lil' Bode**

**..::Chapter 15: So Sweet**

**Quote: **This _is_ night, Diddykins. That's what we call it when it goes all dark like this.

                                                                                    Harry Potter****

**..::Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS****

:-:-:

She pulled away slightly, "Oh, how sweet, Zabini."

He looked at her eyes as the sparked in the moonlight, "I try," then he leaned in and kissed her again, letting his lips rest on hers.

He felt her shiver and he wasn't sure if it was from the kiss or she was cold.  He starred at her face, she shivered again, this time he knew she was cold.  He took off his jacket and through it over her shoulders.

She smiled warmly at him. 

"This tux stuff isn't my thing," he said as he loosened his tie and undid his cuffs.  "Now that is better."

:-:-:

The next few weeks went by in a blur; the professor's were giving out more homework than necessary.  If Alexis wasn't in the library or the Common Room doing homework, she was at Quidditch practice.  The little other time she had; was spent hanging around with Blaise.  They usually spent Saturday nights roaming around the castle.  And on Sunday's the hour or so before supper, Alexis spent sitting up in the Owlrey enjoying the view.  Sometimes she stayed up there through supper and into the evening.  At first neither Blaise nor Draco were sure where she disappeared to, but there were rumors going around, for supposedly whenever you went up to the Owlrey you were sure to find that Stanford girl sitting in the open windows.

Blaise and Draco had each only asked her once why she spent all that time up there, and she answered both with, "The view is gorgeous and I can clear my head."

Three weeks after the ball the Slytherin's had their first Quidditch match against, Hufflepuff, the second game of the season.  They easily defeated them 220 to 40.  Alexis scored four of the seven shots.  Andrew had made the other 3 goals, Adrian had been just there for purposes no one was quite sure of, but according to Pansy (they had been going out sense the ball) "He was WONDERFUL".  Ally had been a little flustered, that being her first game, but she had still done a great job defending the goals.  Draco had managed to catch the snitch in 20 minutes, so it was a pretty fast moving game.

They celebrated back in the Common Room, recapping the whole game.  Alexis wondered if it was always such an important thing that they celebrated like this.  She had found the team to be quite easy and it wasn't a hard win.

:-:-:

Alexis sat shivering in the Owlrey.  It was the 2nd week of November, and cold had finally set in, not to mention that is was 8 o'clock at night.  She sat there cold, but unwilling to move.

:-:-:

It was Saturday, and down below, Blaise and Draco were just coming in from out messing around on the Quidditch field.

Draco was walking back to put his broom in the boys dormitory, when he over heard a 3rd year girl say, "Yeah Alex just came back from the Owlrey and he said that the Alexis girl from the Quidditch team, was sitting up there again.  He said she looked like she was freezing but she just sat there, he thought she was going to jump."  Draco spun around already heading to the door.  He heard a little more of what the girl said, "She never talked to anyone, I always kind of wondered . . ."

He shot out the trapdoor and ran up to the Owlrey broom in hand.  He hadn't taken it back to his dormitory yet when he heard that girl talking.  And as he ran, he though that if she was to jump it might just come in handy.

:-:-:

Alexis sat with her feet hanging over the edge of the window, dangling in thin air.  Just then she heard the door the Owlrey slam open.  This scared her and during her jump, and trying to turn around to see who it was, she butt slipped of the ledge.

She fell into nothingness, her back towards the ground.

Things raced through her mind who was it, why did she try to turn around?  Then within spilt seconds of her leaving the ledge, someone on a broom had popped out of the window opening, and was racing down towards her.

At first it was a blur, but they she could start to make out a face.  She didn't scream, she just looked, it was Malfoy.

Things began the race through her mind again, was she going to live through this? 

His arm was outstretched, he was flying at top speed towards her, get closing, but so was the ground.

He finally reached her, she got his hand.  Her arm was yanked and it came out of the socket, a searing pain went through her shoulder.  All she thought was, "I just have to hold on."

Draco wrapped his legs around his broom and let go with the other hand.  He reached out and grabbed her second hand, and began to pull her up.  She slipped slightly but he got a hold of her and she swung her leg over the front of the broom.  She sat the facing him.  Tears started to fall down her cheeks; she leaned forward, on his shoulder.

They sat there for what seemed like ever, Alexis's head on his shoulder.  He said nothing to her, but he put his arms around her.

Finally she pulled away slightly and looked up at him. 

He looked at her face; there were tears that clung to her eyelashes. 

"Thank you," she said.

He looked at her, she looked so innocent and he couldn't help but lean in and kiss her.  Seconds later he pulled away.  She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about you and Blaise," he said.

"We are just friends, nothing is going on between us," she said calmly, "We figured why cheat ourselves of other things."  She leaned against his chest, for the first time looking around.  They were but 20 yards from the ground, she realized once again how close she had come to death.

Malfoy let the broom start to float upward.  When they came close to the Owlrey once again, Alexis asked Draco the question that had been on her mind.

"Why exactly did you come running up her in the first place . . . and with a broom?"

He realized that he would have to tell her that he had doubted what she said.  He began slowing, "Blaise and I were coming back from messing around and the Quidditch pitch and I walked past a girl talking on the way to put my broom away."  By now they had went through one of the windows and Draco was now helping her off his broom.  "She was saying something about you being up her and it looked like you were going to jump."

"How many times do I have to tell you 2, that I'm just up her the clear my head.  I wouldn't have fallen in the first place if you hadn't came barging in here, and scared that shit out me," she said walking away from him towards a window, her hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I know," Draco said leaning his broom against the wall, "I'm sorry, I should have never doubted you," he place his hand on her shoulder touching her hand.  She winced with pain, as she turned around.  "What is it?" he asked.

"Just my shoulder, I think I pulled it out of socket when I grabbed your hand," she said as she bit her tongue.

She was wearing a boat neck, slate grey sweater, which made it easy for Draco to slide it over her shoulder to see if she dislocated it.  Her arm hung to the side father down the normal.  He pulled his wand from her cloak, "_Locashia__ Conjoinima._"  Her arm slipped back into place.  "Move it, see if there is a pinched nerve," he said concentrating on her shoulder.

Alexis swung around in a full circle forwards and backwards, she felt no pain.  She turned away from him. 

He felt as if she was mad at him, "Listen I'm sorry I didn't mean to . . ."

"I'm not mad at you," she said solemnly starring out onto the grounds.  She just stood there starring, Draco didn't know whether to stay or leave.  She said nothing, so he headed to get his broom; she turned and looked at him.  He turned and looked at her one last time before he left, she stood there shivering.  He took of his cloak, walked over and put it over shoulders.  That is when she leaned in and kissed him, putting her arms around him.  He wrapped his arms around her, still holding on to his broom.

He leaned back, "Want to go for a ride?"

She smiled tenderly, "Sure."

He slipped onto his broom.  His cloak of which she was wearing dragged on the ground as she took a step and hopped on his broom.

"Where to?" he turned around and asked.

"Surprise me."

:-:-:

yea i know, man she goes through guys faster than new underwear.  EWWW gross, sry that just came to me, i was like faster than what?  but o well, i couldn't think of much to write to make it seem like a longer amount of time, but i tried to kind of explain it. 

today i go and get an M.R.I. for my knees and sense i am claustrophobic i have to take this pill that will kinda put me out of it for awhile.  so any writing i do may be really weird so if i write another story today be prepared for weirdness.

well now all that is left is too review, give me another three days and i'll give ya another chapter, but promise me u will review!


	16. What I Want

**..::What I Want**

**..::Author: Lil' Bode**

**..::Chapter 16: What I Want**

**A/N: **hey everyone thanks for the reviews

**Quote: **If I were you, I'd be ugly.

Jeremy Sumpter, as Peter Pan

(by the way damn jeremy is hot)

**..::Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS****

:-:-:

A month had passed sense the incident in the Owlrey, no one knew of it. No one was surprised my Alexis and Draco's dating, they had all thought it would have happened sooner. They didn't publicly show there affection for each other, but it was Hogwarts, everyone knew.

It was they day for the long awaited Slytherin vs. Gryffindor quidditch match. Alexis's mom had even come, and of course Draco's father was present.

They walked down to the pitch an hour before the game. Alexis changed into her robes and then headed out so Draco could show them the plays once again and give them a slight prep talk, which consisted of "They are bloody Gryffindor's we can beat their bloody arses." This was normal.

They took to the pitch and Draco and Harry shook hands, each shooting daggers at one and other. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and people shot of in all directions.

:-:-:

After an hour and a half of diving around through the rain (it had begun to sprinkle half way through the game, and then started raining fifteen minutes later) had come to an end, 250 to 210.

Ally had almost collapsed under the pressure, and it didn't help that she nearly got taken out by a bludger 3 times. Almost every time, Gryffindor went to score they made it, Ally had only blocked 4 of their shots. Draco began to get mad at her, making her even more flustered. But after diving around looking for the snitch for what seemed like forever, Potter and Malfoy finally saw it and chased it around for another 15 minutes, then one inched a little further ahead of the other and Gryffindor lost.

The Slytherin section erupted into cheers, and made as much noise as the other 3 houses combined. The team stood on the field celebrating for what seemed like forever. When the were done Alexis and Draco walked up to their parents,

Alexis's mom resembled her greatly, she was tall and had blonde hair, but hers was short. She saw her and smiled. "Great game," she said smiling.

"Thanks," Alexis beamed.

"But you could have done much better. You could have caught that ball that red headed girl dropped. I think her name was Ginny Weasley, which would explain the red hair."

"Yeah, I know mother."

"And that one time you went to score, but that other Weasley kid, Ron I think, caught it. Fake it, it throws them off."

"Yeah I forgot," she paused, "Well I'm freezing, wet, I stink, I'd better go shower. See you at Christmas."

"Bye."

"Bye mother," she said walking away, her mother turned to talk to Snape.

:-:-:

An hour or so after the game Draco sat on a bench in the locker room. Everyone had left; the crowd and the team, who had left about 15 minutes prior. He was waiting for Alexis, who hadn't come out from the girls locker rooms yet.

He decided to get up and know on the door. He heard no reply. He knocked again, and this time said, "Alexis." There was still no reply. He opened to door a crack, and peeked in, he didn't see her, but he heard water running. He figured she was still taking a shower so he shut the door and sat down for another 20 minutes, then knocked on the door again, there was yet again no reply. He walked in; she wasn't there, so he decided to walk back to the showers.

For not being used in quite some time the locker room looked fairly decent. One of the showers was running, "Alexis?" no answer. He gradually pulled the curtain back. There sat a body, fully clothed in Green and Sliver Quidditch robes. Blonde hair dark from water was strewn over her back. He shook her arm, she looked up at him slowly, her lips purple.

He shook his head, and turned of the freezing cold water. He pulled out his wand and preformed a drying spell over her. He pulled her up and walked her out, and sat her on a bench. "What was that for?" he asked, as she shivered, he but a warming spell on her. This did very little, but he couldn't do more without harming her more. He sat beside her with his arm around her, trying to warm her more.

She had an angry look on her face, "Mother," she spat, and before he could ask she answered, "What is wrong with her? Does she not understand I can't be everywhere at once, I can't do everything right? I'm not perfect like her." She shook her head.

"What?" he asked calmly, trying to warm her up.

"According to her I suck."

"She said that to you?"

"Well no, but it was: _'But you could have done much better. You could have caught that ball the red headed girl dropped. I think her name was Ginny Weasley, which would explain the red hair.' _and, _'And that one time you went to score, but that other Weasley kid, Ron I think, caught it. Fake it, it throws them off.'_ Told you, 'I suck'."

"You were great."

"Not according to her," she said getting up throwing his hand off her, "UUUHHH!!! I'm not good enough for her."

"But does she matter?" he said trying to comfort her.

"She is my mother!" she yelled. "I was never good enough, NEVER! It was what she wanted not what **_I_** want. NEVER!"

He sat there quietly.

"I never wanted anything I did, not swimming, not all these schools, most of my friends, not the Quidditch I did when I was younger, NOT MY LIFE. I was forced to do it ALL, I couldn't just be a little girl. NO, I had to swim, play with boys, play quidditch instead of dolls, and grow my hair out. I've made no decisions of my own until now and now she has to interfere again.

He couldn't think of anything to say, for her knew how she felt, trapped.

"I HATE HER, I HATE DAD! He was just as bad; never let me go out of the house, be my self, have a personality. Damn him, Damn HER, DAMN EVERYONE!" and with that she stormed out. He followed her.

She headed for the castle, and went through Great Hall, and headed but sets of stairs. He knew where she was headed and didn't follow. She was going to clear her mind, and he didn't want to interfere.

:-:-:

sorry it was short it was just kind of leading up to the last chapter. yes i said last chapter, woo baby

LB  
now review and i won't hurt u! lol ttfn


	17. Stone Wall

**..::What I Want**

**..::Author: Lil' Bode**

**..::Chapter 17: Stone Wall**

**A/N: **::tear:: this is the last chapter, of my first ever story i have finished. this is such an exciting moment for me, I feel a great sense of accomplishment, I have nothing to say really i am so astounded and for those who I have reviewed stories for, will no that this is new for me not talking. well i won't keep u waiting ne longer

**Swishy ****Willow**** Wand: **sry bout the quidditch check my other story out when I get it updates, i think you'll like it lol, (gee i wonder what is going to happen, hmmmmmm)

**Quote:** Never underestimate stupid people in large numbers.

Anonymous

**..::Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN UG BOOTS.

:-:-:

**This chapter is dedicated to my best reviewer, Swishy ****Willow**** Wand. **

:-:-:

It was the day everyone left for Christmas break, there were no classes. Students were hurrying around gathering there things, saying good bye to friends, and enjoying the decorations. It had snowed, and the grounds were covered in a layer of white. It wasn't freezing for the sun was shinning and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

Breakfast had just been cleared from the Great Hall and it was 9:30. Some people had actually left for Hogsmede to get on the train. It departed from the station at 11:00.

Draco was staying at school, his parents were going to be away for the Holiday, and Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle had all decided to stay. None of them were quite sure what Alexis was doing, and she was no where to be found. But Draco had an idea as to where she would be. So he walked up there.

:-:-:

He swung the door open and sure enough there she was leaning against the window frame. She didn't move; he figured she hadn't heard him come in. He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders; she jumped slightly, and turned around. When she saw who it was she kissed him.

She was wearing a dark denim jacket over a white button up shirt, and a tangerine fitted t-shirt. She had on a knee-length light denim skirt, (which on her fit a little above her knees) that looked like it had been made from a pair of jeans, and on her feet were a pair of Ug boots. A multi-colored scarf hung around her neck, and it was almost long enough to touch the ground, and she had a black crocheted hat that fitted her head tightly.

She had trimmed her hair so it hung a couple inches past her shoulder. Draco had thought this was a little rebellion against her mom, but he had never asked.

He had on jeans and a gray sweater, and outfit he seemed to wear quite often.

"So I take it you are going home for the Holiday?" he asked.

"Um, well yeah," she said, her voice was unsure sounding.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I am going home for the Holiday, and well . . . Draco just listen okay. I won't be coming back after the holiday," she turned away from him.

"What?"

"Just listen okay. My dad, well you know who he is, he got transferred. Voldemort, always asks him to move around. This time I didn't get so lucky. My parents of course think it's great: new places. Ha, I'm sick of new places. When I was born I lived in Germany, my family is from England, so that would be why I don't sound German. Then when I was 5 we moved. I lived in the Northern part of Italy, in an all English community. That was when I was in the Quidditch League. Then when I was ten I moved to the eastern tip of France and went to Beauxbatons for 2 ½ year. Then of course we had to move again, by then I was getting sick of it. This time it was Poland, and the closest school was Durmstrang. Then last summer we moved once again, here. But now according to Voldemort, by means of my dad, '_this area is too heavily populated with Death Eaters, and he need to have more, so he is moving my dad to __America__ to recruit more'_."

"America?" he asked shouting.

"Yes I know," she said turning around to look at him, "I'd rather stay here, if it was based upon what I wanted, I would have rather stayed in Germany, never to move once. If I could I'd take this year back, never come, I leave a part of me in every place I ago. I would have rather no met anyone here, never loved this place."

"What?"

"Don't take it that way. I like you, but it would have been so much easier if I had never met you, it was a waste for I won't get to see you again for a long time. You see I can feel, from moving so much, how long we will stay in a place, and this, this is going to last, I can tell. I will finish school in America. I knew I wasn't staying here for long, so I tried not to become attached, but as much as I tried I couldn't just be cold. That's not my real personality; it's the one my family tried to build."

Draco walked away from her, not saying a thing.

She didn't say anything, she had her fake personality on, the one she had learned to use, but the problem was she used it in the wrong times.

"How long have you known this?" he asked, not caring to look at her.

"A week"

"A WEEK?" he said spinning around.

"Would you have wanted to know this a week longer, because there is nothing you can do to stop me from moving. You are messing with Voldemort."

"You could stay with me," he said jabbing his finger at himself.

"Oh, COME ON. Really, think man, as much as I hate my parents you can't tear me away from them. You know that as well as me, I know your relationship between you and your father. He is down right mean to you, but you adore him and want to be him."

He was speechless.

"The train leaves in 45 minutes and I still have to finish gathering some last things. Listen, I'm sorry, about this but I can't change it, so bye," she walked up to him.

He look at her, staring as if he were trying to make her disappear, make this a fake, just a hallucination.

She kissed, then stood there holding each other for a long time. Then she pulled away. "I've got to go," she walked towards the door and left. She didn't say bye she just left. He didn't try to stop her, he had finally come to believe that she was an unstoppable force, nothing could be done to change her, she was a stone wall.

:-:-:

Later that day, he sat on his bed, thinking, holding in his hands the picture she had left for him. It was them together sitting on one of the couches in the common room, at the party after they had one that game verse Hufflepuff. She sat there smiling, in jeans and a off the shoulder gray sweater. He was wearing a plain black long-sleeved t-shirt, and jeans, he had been smirking when the picture was taken, but now he looked depressed. On the back of the frame of the picture she had spell-o-taped a note.

_Hey, found this when I was packing, I though you might like it. I have another one I'll send you, I just have to duplicate it, I don't have the time now. Hope to see you when we both have become healers, or maybe sooner._

__

_Love_

_Alexis Lynn_

He had just finished reading her note, in large loopy girlish hand writing, for the 15th time when he heard a sound at his window.

He looked over; a very familiar Boreal Owl sat on the ledge. He slowly got up, walked over, and opened the window. He took the letter and Macy flew away. He opened it right where he stood and read:

_Dear Draco,_

_ This has to be one of the most boring rides in the universe. I'm only 15 minutes away from Hogsmede, and I'm bored out of my mind. I enclosed that picture I told you about; I had enough time to do it on the train, and enough time to do a million or so more._

_ Make sure to tell Crabbe and Goyle that they still will be getting Christmas gifts, I forgot to tell them that (wouldn't want them to worry)._

_ I'm getting ideas about how I'm going to decorate my new room. All Sytherin! YAY, isn't that wicked. Okay, so not really, but I have so much stuff, and I won't ever get to use it again._

_ Listen, I'm sure you're wondering why I wrote this letter. So far it has been a bunch of crap, but I have something important to tell you. Well, I just can't get it out of my mind, I never really said goodbye to you. I have two personalities, my natural one, and the one my parents made for me. Whenever I don't know what to do, when I'm stuck, I just freeze up and become unemotional. I seemed to have used that on you when I left. _

_I will write to you after I get arranged at my new place. I never told you where we were going to live. Well I'm going to live in __Nebraska__, and go to Alleyasken: The __American__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the __Great Plains__._

_I'm sorry, and GOOD BYE!_

_Love,_

_Alexis Lynn Stanford_

He looked at the picture she had sent; it was one with her dog, Corky. She was lying in the grass on her stomach and he was in front of her licking her face. The picture was taken from the side.

He laid the picture on his nightstand, next to the framed one she had left; then went to find Crabbe and Goyle to tell them the news.

:-:-:

It was April, and Draco had just a received his third letter from Alexis. The fist was the one she had written on the train, the second had come with everyone's Christmas presents, simply saying she had made it and her room was now decorated full out Slytherin. Then there was the one Draco was just reading.

_Hey,_

_ Sorry I haven't sent a letter, I've just been caught up with all this school stuff. Nothing much as happened, sense last time I talked to you. I'm in the Manarken house, but the worst part is that I can't play Quidditch this year sense the teams were already chosen._

_ At the beginning of summer I will officially be christened as a Death Eater, I'm bound to follow in my parent's foot steps. I suppose you will be doing the same? I'd better finish this homework, 2 essays that are due tomorrow. Let me know how you did in the Quidditch Cup._

_Alexis Stanford_

He closed the letter and placed it in his bag, as he had feared things didn't last. She no longer wrote love at the bottom, and had hardly written, but what could he ask they were a half a world away. He would reply to the letter later that night. He would have to try to think of something to say. He was sure that they would meet, for he was being christened as a Deather Eater that summer as well. They might meet then, but if not surely their duties would bring them together.

:-:-:

Mid summer, of that year, he again received another letter this time shorter and even more informal, written in what looked to be like a fast script.

_Draco, sorry I missed you at the Christening, wasn't much I could do. Hope your last year goes well, I'm pretty excited to finish up. Bye_

_Stanford_

He placed this letter with the rest, then wrote a short reply, and sent it back with her owl. He watched it fly off as it disappeared in the horizon, the last time he would see that owl. She never got what she wanted, and because of it she was a brick wall

:-:-:

well thanks to all my faithful reviewers i really lurv you guys, even if you did flame, i was immature about taking those, i'm better now.

i'm going to make a quiz over the story for the fun of it, it might be a few days before i get it finished, but leave your e-mail with your review and i will make sure to send it to you.

GO CHECK OUT **GOODBYE ISN'T FOREVER, **it is my next big adventure

BYE

LB

for the last time, of this story, go down and click the review box and leave one for me!!!


End file.
